Tu es le premier jour de ma vie
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Klaus vit désormais à la NO. Il vient d'être couronné Roi mais il n'est toujours pas heureux. Les querelles avec son frère et sa sœur grandissent. Hayley le déteste. Pourtant dans ses ténèbres, il va enfin rencontré SA lumière: Ophélie. Parviendront-ils à s'apprivoiser et à s'aimer pour le bonheur du bébé à venir? Suite de l'épisde S01E09 de The Originals!
1. La Rencontre

**_Hello Lovelies,_**

_Je reviens aujourd'hui avec ma nouvelle fiction. Elle est basée sur la série **The Originals**. Dans cette nouvelle histoire, il n'y a pas de Klaroline. Je me bats suffisamment avec ma fiction **« Si tout recommençait »** à propos de ce couple, que je ne vois malheureusement pas se former dans les épisodes à venir des séries **The Vampire Diaries** et **The Originals**._

_J'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une nouvelle, plus drôle et surtout avec un personnage féminin auquel chaque lecteur/lectrice pourra s'identifier : **Ophélie Legrall **! Cette fiction reprend l'histoire de **The Originals** à partir de **l'épisode 109**._

**_! ATTENTION SPOILERS POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS ENCORE VU THE ORIGINALS !_**

_- Cami est partie (ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je ne sais pas comment la faire évoluer dans ma fiction), _

_- Davina est en fuite, _

_- Elijah et Rebekah reviennent vivre avec Klaus,_

_- La meute de Klaus est à l'abri._

* * *

**TU ES LE PREMIER JOUR DE MA VIE.**

**Chapitre 1**

**LA RENCONTRE**

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je suis assise dans mon fauteuil à l'avant du camping-car. Je lis la carte pendant que ma mère conduit. C'est la première fois qu'elle manœuvre un tel véhicule et qu'elle voyage dans un autre pays. _Elle a toujours aimé se compliquer la vie ! _Je lui indique la route à prendre. Nous arrivons sur un petit parking, laissant à peine la place de garer trois camping-cars. Je descends et l'accompagne jusqu'à l'accueil, afin de l'aider car elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, pendant que les deux autres véhicules nous accompagnant se garent à leur tour. Nous pénétrons par une petite porte vitrée dans une sorte de grand vestibule ressemblant plus à une boutique de souvenir qu'à un accueil de camping. Nous sommes accueillis par un homme des plus affables qui nous indique notre emplacement. Nous le remercions poliment puis nous ressortons. Un soleil de plomb nous éblouit quand nous franchissons le seuil de la porte. Ma sœur, son mari, leurs enfants ainsi que mon frère, sa femme et leurs enfants nous attendent sur le parking appuyé contre leur camping-car. Nous remontons dans le véhicule puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'emplacement indiqué, suivis par le reste de la famille.

Une fois l'installation terminée, ma famille se prélasse dans leurs transats pendant que j'accompagne mes neveux et nièces à la piscine afin de les surveiller. _J'adore me refaire Alerte à Malibu ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à m'épiler ce matin !_ J'ai enfilé mon superbe maillot de bain deux pièces turquoise et accompagne tout ce petit monde. Je tiens mes nièces Inès et Morgane par les mains, les garçons marchent devant et parlent de jeux vidéo pendant que ma filleule, l'ado de la bande, pianote sur son téléphone portable. Arrivée enfin à la petite bleue, les garçons et les petites se jettent à l'eau pendant que ma filleule et moi-même, nous nous installons sur des chaises longues pour profiter du soleil. Même en novembre, la température en Louisiane est d'environ 26°C ! Tout en bronzant, je surveille mes montres, il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Ma filleule continue de pianoter sur son téléphone, elle est incapable de se passer de Facebook et de Twitter. Elle prend des photos et partage sa vie avec ses amis restés en France, plus précisément en Bretagne où il y fait entre 10 et 12°C ! _Quelle Sadique !_

L'après-midi se passe à merveille, j'ai bronzé, pataugé et ris comme une enfant… de 28 ans ! Eloïse a fini par lâcher son téléphone pour participer à la bataille d'eau. Nous rentrons éreinter mais ravis, le dîner est déjà près quand nous arrivons, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre les pieds sous la table. Le dîner est simple mais conviviale mon frère est un vrai bout en train et nous nous amusons à refaire les dialogues des _Charlots contre Dracula_.

- Tu veux du pain ? Me demande-t-il sérieux.

- Comment ? Fais-je comprenant aussitôt son numéro.

- Je te demande, si tu veux du pain ? Continue-t-il ravie que j'aie capté si vite.

- Du pain ? Ris-je en lui donnant la réplique.

- Comment ? S'amuse-t-il.

- Je dis du pain ? Dis-je en riant.

- Non merci ça va, pas de pain. Conclue-t-il.

Nous rions amusé par nos propres bêtises mais ça avait le don de nous détendre.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Le ciel noir d'encre m'observe alors que je déambule sur mes gardes au travers du bayou. Je marche le plus discrètement possible. Je dois être prudent. Je ne désire pas qu'on me découvre en pleine nuit à la recherche des loups garous appartenant à la meute de mon vrai père. Je viens d'ordonner à mes vampires de les traquer et de les tuer. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je les ai fait mettre à l'abri et pourquoi je veux les voir en sécurité. Mille ans me séparent de ce clan mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par eux. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où le père Kieran les a cachés mais je me sens irrévocablement attiré. Je suis mon instinct, il ne me trompe que rarement.

Je continue mon investigation. Je suis à proximité d'un camping. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les cacher près d'un tel lieu. Ainsi, ils ont accès à l'eau et aux sanitaires tout en se faisant passer pour des campeurs. L'idée est ingénieuse et je suis ravi d'avoir confié cette tâche au père Kieran. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les protéger. Je m'arrête alerté par des bruits de pas. Je me cache prêt à bondir sur la première personne qui se présente. Une fois à ma portée, je m'élance et attrape ma proie par la gorge. Dans la panique la jeune femme lâche sa grande bassine rouge pleine de vaisselle. Celle-ci me tombe sur les pieds et me trempe les chaussures ainsi que tout le bas de mon pantalon. Je me retiens de ne pas lui arracher la gorge. _Mais pourquoi, je me retiens ?_ Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bruns. Son visage exprime l'incompréhension et la surprise mais à aucun moment je n'y décèle la peur. Je la libère avec l'idée de la contraindre une fois son souffle reprit mais c'est alors qu'il se passe une chose à laquelle, je ne m'attends pas. Elle me décoche un crochet du droit. Son petit poing s'écrase sur mon nez.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! Faut vous faire soigner ! Hurle-t-elle à plein poumon.

Je m'apprête à lui rompre les cervicales pour avoir osée me parler de la sorte et surtout m'avoir frappée mais un nombre impressionnant de campeur se précipite pour lui venir en aide. Je décide de ne pas me faire remarquer outre mesure et tourne les talons. _Moi, Klaus Mikaelson, je tourne les talons devant une femme qui m'a frappé ! Ma fierté s'est envolée. _J'avance tout droit sans me retourner avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver la meute. J'entends des pas précipiter se diriger vers cette femme.

- Marraine ! Crie une voix jeune.

Je me retourne pour voir une adolescente serrer dans ses bras la jeune femme que je venais d'agresser.

- Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- Ça va. Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassure la jeune femme.

Les deux femmes se serrent l'une contre l'autre. Je ne peux que les regarder envieux de l'amour qui les unis. L'adolescente ramasse la bassine rouge tout en collant sa marraine. Un homme de haute stature et à la carrure impressionnante s'avancent vers elles deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiète-t-il à son tour.

- Un type m'a agressé mais c'est rien, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure et il est partit. Le rassure-t-elle.

- Ah ça c'est bien ma petite sœur ! Plaisante-t-il. Toujours à se défendre ! Mais tu es sûre que ça va ? S'enquit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Ça va. Répond-t-elle.

- Ophélie ? Insiste-t-il.

- J'ai un peu mal à la gorge mais ça va passer. Finit-elle par avouer.

Son grand-frère la prend par les épaules et la serre contre lui. Je reste pantois devant ce débordement d'amour. Je n'ai jamais été le témoin d'un lien si fort et je dois admettre qu'aucun lien de ce genre ne me lit à ma famille.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je rentre dans le camping-car, ma filleule s'empresse de tout raconter à ma mère et à ma sœur, sa mère. Béatrice fronce les sourcils, je sens venir la morale.

- Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à être prudente ? Me demande-t-elle.

- J'allais laver la vaisselle. Ce type m'a agressé que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas mais certainement pas le frapper. Imagine qu'il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Continue-t-elle.

- Eh bien, je lui aurais envoyé mon genou dans les couilles. A défaut de lui remettre les idées en place ça m'aurait fait du bien. Ris-je à ma propre blague.

Ma filleule rit à gorge déployée, ma mère tousse afin de cacher son hilarité et mon frère décide de prendre la parole.

- Oh mais laisse-là Béa… Elle s'est défendue et elle a eu raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire donc elle a bien réagit. Prit-il ma défense.

Je le remercie de son soutient par un sourire. N'ayant pas le dernier mot, ma sœur décide d'aller se coucher. _C'est tout elle ça !_

Une fois remise de mes émotions et après avoir rassurée tout le monde, je m'isole dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je repense à mon agression. Je sens encore ses doigts entourant ma gorge. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur mais à réflexion même quand il m'a libéré, je n'avais toujours pas peur. Ma sœur n'a pas tort, s'il ne m'avait pas lâché comment aurais-je fais ? Je me couche sur le flanc et observe par la petite fenêtre la nature. _L'avantage des camping-cars, c'est que les vitres sont à hauteur des lits._ Bizarrement après une telle rencontre, je devrais me sentir effrayé mais au contraire je me sens en sécurité comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps, depuis 12 ans à dire vrai…

* * *

_Voilà, Je reviens donc aujourd'hui avec cette toute nouvelle fiction. Je sais, j'ai supprimé les autres et je reviens avec une nouvelle mais je vais tout vous expliquer. _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui aimaient mes autres fictions et avaient si merveilleusement posté des review. Je ne voulais absolument pas vous blesser en les retirant mais me libérer. En effet, bien que leurs débuts étaient prometteurs, je ne me retrouvais plus dans ces fictions et je n'avais par conséquent plus d'envie, ni d'inspiration pour les poursuivre. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses et j'espère que je vous retrouverais néanmoins au travers de mes nouveaux écris._

_Je continue bien-sûr **« Si Tout Recommençait »**, elle reste ma priorité ;-)_

* * *

_Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre 1?_

_Je sais, il est un peu court mais il est surtout là pour présenter les personnages principaux à savoir **Ophélie** et **Klaus** (qu'on ne présent plus, LOL)._

_Que pensez-vous d'**Ophélie**? Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien rattacher **Klaus** à elle?_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos petites théories._

_Gros Bisous à tous._

_Lilihammer56 _

_PS: Reviewer à mort (je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais ce n'est pas grave, j'invente un mot)._


	2. Fascination

**Lea Michaelson:** Merci d'avoir été la première à laisser une review et d'avoir cru en cette fiction. Bisous ma belle.

**Audrey:** Ah ma belle! Malgré que tu sois très prise, tu es toujours là pour me lire et me laisser des review. Merci, merci, merci. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je me suis largement inspirée de personne réelle. Gros bisous.

**Ludivine92:** Salut toi! Merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure. Alors, je ne peux pas te dire encore ce qui c'est passé dans la vie d'Ophélie, il y a 12 ans mais c'est quelque chose qui l'a beaucoup ébranlé et c'est une blessure toujours ouverte. Klaus ressent d'ailleurs cette souffrance mais il voit aussi que c'est cette blessure fait avancer Ophélie et la rends si forte. Pour ta théorie, non, Ophélie n'est pas une louve mais c'est vrai que ça aurait pu. Gros bisous ma belle.

**Many64:** Hello ma belle! Un grand merci pour cette review. Je l'adore. Tu as su vraiment comprendre la psychologie des deux personnages. Je suis super contente que tu aimes cette fiction même s'il n'y a pas de Klaroline. On ne va pas revenir dessus car tu l'as très bien expliqué dans ta review et moi-même Caroline m'énerve un peu. En fait, ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'en dehors de ses love-interest, JP ne donne pas de vrai SL à Caroline, hormis mettre Stefan sur un piédestal et Damon plus bas que terre, histoire d'étirer encore et toujours le TRIANGLE AMOUREUX! Bref, je suis ravie que tu es lu le premier chapitre de ma fiction et j'espère que tu liras la suite. Gros bisous.

**Klausetcaroline:** BON RETOUR PARMI LES CONNECTES, LOL! Plus sérieusement, je suis super, méga ravie que cette fiction t'intéresse et j'espère qu'après ce chapitre ce sera encore le cas. Comme je disais à une amie, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le mieux réussi depuis que j'écris toute fiction confondu, à mon sens. Donc, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. Gros bisous ma belle.

**Too hard to be called love:** Salut! Ravie que ce début te donne envie de lire la suite. J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas après lecture de celui-ci. Bisous et à bientôt... J'espère, LOL!

**Odessa:** Salut! Je suis ravie que tu sois venue lire ma fiction. J'espère que tu continueras. Je suis encore désolée pour les autres fictions mais elles ne m'inspiraient plus et je ne me sentais plus en accords avec. Sinon pour le manque de review, bah, je vais être honnête, on m'a clairement fait comprendre que le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de Klaroline n'intéressait pas les gens. Donc, j'insiste pas mais je trouve juste dommage que les gens ne laissent pas une chance à une histoire. Personnellement quand j'achète un livre, je me fais un plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux personnages mais bon c'est comme ça. De plus, pas de Klaroline donc pas de Caroline mais Klaus lui, il est là et bien là! Enfin bref, c'est la vie. Encore merci. Gros bisous.

**BoKenzie:** Oh merci! J'étais émue comme pas possible avec ta review. Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai été touchée. Je te remercie sincèrement et désolée pour le temps passé avant de publier la suite mais comme tu le sais, c'est les fêtes et on n'a pas toujours le temps d'écrire voir même d'ouvrir son ordi. Encore merci et gros bisous à toi.

* * *

**TU ES LE PREMIER JOUR DE MA VIE**

**Chapitre 2**

**Fascination**

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Le vent souffle dans les arbres me faisant frissonner malgré la chaleur lourde et poisseuse de cette fin de nuit. Le soleil va se lever d'ici quelques minutes, je dois m'en aller mais je suis incapable de la quitter des yeux. Cette créature mystérieuse, à la fois forte et fragile, me fascine. Comment une femme capable de se défendre face à un inconnu, face à moi peut encore partir en vacances avec sa famille ? _Et encore dormir avec un lapin en peluche ?_ Ces questions tournent dans ma tête comme des feuilles d'arbre prises dans un tourbillon.

Les rayons du soleil finissent par traverser le feuillage verdoyant. Je me lève du rocher qui m'avait servi de siège durant mes réflexions puis m'avance vers la vitre qui me sépare d'Ophélie ! Au même instant, elle se tourne vers moi toujours endormie. J'observe son visage rond comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, sa peau est claire avec de petites taches de rousseurs sur le nez, ses traits son fins et ses lèvres rosées. Elle semble apaisée mais je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose… Une souffrance qui lui donne cette force d'aller puiser au-delà d'elle-même, qui lui donne la volonté de se battre.

Le camping-car s'ébranle doucement. Si, je n'avais pas été un être surnaturel, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué mais j'ai senti cette légère vibration. Je me baisse précipitamment tout en me plaquant dos au véhicule de manière à ce que personne ne puisse me voir. J'écoute plus attentivement tout en fermant les yeux. Je parviens à entendre des bruits de pas traînant, un bâillement, des cheveux que l'on attache avec un élastique et de la vaisselle qui tinte. Je comprends que la mère d'Ophélie vient de se lever. Lentement, je me redresse et observe à nouveau la jeune femme. Elle s'assoit au même moment, se frotte les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre. Grace à ma rapidité, je parviens à me baisser juste à temps pour qu'elle ne me voie pas. Elle scrute le paysage les sourcils froncés comme si elle était parvenue à me voir ou à sentir ma présence.

A cet instant, un loup ou plutôt un chien loup – un Husky, si je ne m'abuse, sort des fourrés. Ophélie plaque son visage contre la vitre et sourit à sa vue. Aussitôt, elle se lève et sort de sa chambre. Je me précipite derrière le bosquet le plus proche me doutant de son objectif. En effet, la jeune femme débarque à l'arrière du camping-car, juste à l'endroit où je me tenais il y avait une poignée de seconde. Elle s'accroupit à environ un mètre du chien et l'observe sans prononcer un mot. L'animal la regarde les yeux ronds. Il finit par s'avancer doucement vers la jeune femme, puis se stop à quelques centimètres, hésitant. A son tour, Ophélie s'avance et tend sa main devant le museau du Husky. Celui-ci la renifle puis se frotte contre. La jeune femme le caresse et perd ses doigts dans sa fourrure.

- Salut toi. Chuchote-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Le chien lui lèche le visage et elle rit amusée de la situation. Je reste tapi derrière le bosquet me sentant plus que ridicule mais je suis incapable de quitter cet endroit. Des pas précipités se dirigent vers la jeune femme et le chien, celui-ci se recule effrayé. Quatre enfants et une adolescente entourent aussitôt Ophélie. Elle reste accroupie, leur demandant de faire de même. Tous obéissent et se taisent laissant l'animal s'approcher à nouveau d'eux. Aussitôt, ils l'entourent, le caressent, l'embrassent. Le Husky les lèche et se roule à leurs pieds afin de les laisser lui caresser le ventre. Seule une petite fille reste en retrait, sa tante s'approche d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Inès ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Il me fait peur… murmure l'enfant.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? L'interroge Ophélie accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- On dirait un loup… avoue la petite Inès.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison mais ça n'en est pas un. C'est un Husky et il est très gentil. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « apparence » ? Lui demande sa tante.

L'enfant répond "non" d'un signe de tête.

- Ca veut dire qu'il faut toujours apprendre à connaître les gens sur ce qu'ils ont à l'intérieur d'eux et pas sur leur physique. C'est valable pour les êtres humains mais aussi pour les chiens. Lui explique Ophélie. Tu comprends ? La petite fille hoche la tête. Très bien dans ce cas va le caresser.

La petite tête blonde s'approche à pas prudent, s'accroupit près du chien, celui-ci s'avance et lui lèche le visage. Inès se tourne alors vers sa tante en souriant.

- Tu as raison, Tata ! Rit-elle.

A son tour, Ophélie éclate de rire à les voir jouer avec le chien. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'observer cette jeune femme. A-t-elle dit ça parce qu'elle le pensait ou cherchait-elle seulement à donner une leçon de vie à sa nièce ? Serait-elle capable de voir au-delà de ce que je montre à ceux qui m'entoure ? _Je divague, personne ne veut me comprendre et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit lise en moi !_ Je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter cet endroit. De laisser cette famille tranquille, de laisser Ophélie dans son monde et moi dans le mien ! Je recule d'un pas mesuré ne voulant pas attirer le moindre regard et je quitte le camping à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je ris de voir les enfants jouer avec le chien quand celui-ci se redresse sur ses quatre pattes et commence à aboyer dans une direction. J'observe l'endroit et m'y dirige tout en ordonnant aux enfants de rester là où ils sont. J'écarte les buissons mais n'y trouve rien. Je regarde à nouveau le chien les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as fini de foutre la pétoche aux gens toi ? Dis-je en le sermonnant faussement pour amuser les enfants et surtout ne pas les inquiéter mais je savais que le chien avait senti quelqu'un, une présence qui nous observait.

Je l'avais ressentie dès hier soir et ce matin en me réveillant mais je n'avais rien vu, ni entendu pourtant cette présence était belle et bien là. Je devrais être effrayé mais au contraire, j'avais cette impression d'être privilégié, d'être protégée… de ne plus être seule !

- Te voilà mon chien ! S'écrit un homme, en marcel et jogging, sortant de l'endroit d'où je venais de regarder. Bonjour. Dit-il simplement en m'observant.

- Bon… Bonjour ! Dis-je à mon tour.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé mon chien ! Se réjouit-il.

- Euh… Oui ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Sam ! Répondit-il. Je sais, c'est commun mais je trouve qu'il le porte à merveille.

- Je suis d'accord.

Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, vêtue de mon pyjama rose en coton et affichant un sourire béat. C'est homme réunissait à lui tout seul tous les critères physiques que j'apprécie chez la gente masculine, grand, brun, les yeux noisettes, une fossette au menton, athlétique… Il me tend alors la main mais je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Pardon ?

- Je me présente, je suis Christian Wayne. Et vous êtes ? Répète-t-il poliment sans tenir compte des ricanements de mes neveux et nièces

- Ophélie… Ophélie Legrall. Répondis-je les joues en feu honteuse de mettre montrée si peu discrète.

- Enchanté. Déclara-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je suis française.

- Ah ! La France, un fabuleux pays. J'y suis allé une ou deux fois pour affaire. M'explique-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Et dans quel domaine travaillez-vous ?

- La finance et les nouvelles technologies. Répondit-il.

_Beau goss, intelligent et plutôt sympa ! Si j'avais su, je serais venue aux USA plus tôt !_

- Donc vous êtes ici… En famille ? M'interroge-t-il en regardant mes neveux et nièces.

Bizarrement mon cerveau comprend aussitôt le sous-entendu et je m'empresse de lui expliquer la situation.

- En famille, oui ! Ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur, leurs conjoints et leurs enfants !

- Votre petit-ami… ? Me demande-t-il.

Je souris comme une idiote ! _Non mais Ophélie ressaisie toi !_

- Vous êtes amusant. Non, je n'ai pas de petit-ami.

Sam s'approche de moi et se colle contre mes jambes à la recherche de nouvelles caresses. Je m'accroupie alors et le gratte sur le dessus du crâne, juste entre les deux oreilles.

- Il vous a accepté. Il est rarement aussi affectueux même avec moi qui suis pourtant son propriétaire. Déclare-t-il souriant.

- Je suis la femme qui murmure à l'oreille des loups.

Christian éclate de rire et me regarde attentivement. Je me sens très bizarre, tremblante même. J'ai l'impression qu'il projette un plan, je peux même voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner aux travers de ses prunelles.

- Puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner ? Me demande-t-il de but en blanc.

_Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça !_ Il n'y aurait pas eu Sam, je serais tombée sur les fesses mais je me raccroche au chien et me relève doucement, des papillons s'envolant à l'unisson dans mon estomac à grand coup de battement d'ailes !

- Euh… Pourquoi pas ! Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui ! Disons vers 12h30 au Rousseau ? Me propose-t-il.

- Avec joie.

- Merveilleux ! Sam, on rentre ! A tout à l'heure. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je ne parviens pas à formuler un seul mot. Je le regarde partir son chien devant lui qui trottine.

- Tata a trouvé un amoureux. Ris ma nièce Morgane en courant tout raconter au reste de ma famille.

_Génial manquait plus que ça !_

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Je pénètre dans ma maison que j'étais parvenue à récupérer des mains de Marcel et gravit les marches qui me mènent dans mon bureau, que je venais de réaménager. Je devais avouer que Marcel était un dirigeant hors pair mais point de vue décoration et esthétique, il y avait du boulot ! _N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la décoration quand on dirige tous les Vampires d'une ville !_ Maintenant c'est mon tour même si je partage le trône avec Marcel afin de gagner la confiance de ses vampires et surtout comprendre les combines qui se trament en secret dans cette ville.

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte mais la personne derrière ne s'embarrasse pas à attendre que je l'invite à entrer. En effet, celle-ci pénètre dans la pièce sans préambule, tenant le père Kieran par un bras. Un grand noir métisse aux cheveux hirsutes se tient droit devant moi et me jette un regard méprisant. Diego me déteste mais je le hais autant. Néanmoins, je lui lance mon grand sourire moqueur et lève les sourcils ne relevant pas son entrée fracassante.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le père Kieran veut te voir ! Il dit que c'est important. Répond-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait le mépris.

_S'il continue, je vais lui arracher la langue et la jeter au feu !_

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je suis parvenue à reconstituer une nouvelle faction et ils aimeraient une entrevue aujourd'hui. Me répond le père Kieran.

- Parfait ! Va chercher Marcel !

Diego lâche le père et sort de mon bureau.

- Asseyez-vous.

- Je préfère rester debout. Rétorque-t-il. J'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'avez demandé et vous ?

Je comprends aussitôt qu'il ne parle pas seulement de la faction mais aussi des loups garous qu'il a cachés et de ma promesse de contraindre Cami, sa nièce, de partir loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Elle faisait ses bagages quand je l'ai laissé.

J'avale une gorgée de Bourbon en lui en proposant un verre qu'il refuse poliment.

- Je vous remercie sincèrement. Déclare-t-il.

Je ne sais quoi dire, jamais encore l'on ne m'avait remercié pour avoir protégé quelqu'un. _D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais protégé qui que ce soit. _Marcel pénètre à ce moment précis dans mon bureau. Il semble nerveux, il sert ses poings frénétiquement et me jette des regards méfiants. Je ne relève pas préférant régler nos problèmes en famille. J'explique la situation à Marcel et nous deux acceptons la requête de la nouvelle faction. Le père Kieran se retire à l'écart de mon bureau pour avertir les nouveaux dirigeants.

Je me tourne alors vers mon bras droit afin de découvrir les raisons de son attitude.

- Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

- Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il croit pouvoir me duper en affichant cet immense sourire d'une blancheur éclatante mais je sais qu'il se cache en fait derrière afin d'étouffer mes soupçons.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Marcel. Tu oublies que c'est ma famille et moi-même qui t'avons élevé et façonné à notre image.

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et soupire.

- Écoutes, j'ai des problèmes, oui ! Mais rassures-toi, ils ne te concernent en rien. Me déclare-t-il sans pour autant me regarder.

- Rebekah ?

Il lève enfin les yeux sur moi.

- Elle t'en a parlé ? Me demande-t-il légèrement suspicieux.

- Tu sais que Rebekah ne me parle pas et je ne compte pas lui parler depuis le piège que vous m'avez tendu elle et toi.

- Tu me parles à moi. Me fait-il remarquer.

- Nous avons un intérêt commun. En revanche, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ma sœur.

Marcel me regarde et me lance un nouveau sourire, non pas pour cacher un secret mais beaucoup plus affable et amicale. Le père Kieran pénètre à nouveau dans le bureau.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure. Déclare-t-il.

- Parfait ! Plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous pourrons négocier les termes d'un nouvel accord.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés au rendez-vous. Nous pénétrons dans un restaurant chic aux plafonds hauts, aux lustres en cristal et aux tables toutes recouvertes de nappes blanches immaculées. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ces nouveaux dirigeants ont plus de goûts et de raffinement que leurs prédécesseurs. Marcel et moi sommes conduits à une grande table ronde où l'on nous invite à nous asseoir. Il y a un nouveau Capitaine de police, un grand noir qui sent l'alcool à plein nez. De nouvelles recrues toutes plus ou moins douteuses. Je suis ravi, ils ne seront pas difficiles à convaincre. J'observe toutes les personnes réunis autour de la table et remarque qu'il y a une place vide.

- Qui manque-t-il ?

- L'adjoint au maire, devenu maire de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Me répond le nouveau Capitaine de la Police.

Je lui réponds par un grand sourire ravie quand un homme grand, brun, les yeux marrons, une fossette au menton et très athlétique s'avance vers notre table. Il est vêtu d'un costume trois pièce bleu nuit, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate dans les même tons.

- Ah non…

- Quoi ? Me demande Marcel en chuchotant pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Je déteste les hommes en costumes ! Ils sont toujours… honorables !

Marcel comprend aussi le rapport avec mon frère Elijah et sourit à ma plaisanterie. L'homme s'assoit face à moi tout en souriant. Il est sûr de lui et son charisme est écrasant.

- Messieurs ! Ravie de faire votre connaissant. Débute-t-il.

Je le regarde en coin attendant la suite de son discours.

- Je me présente, je suis Christian Wayne et je suis devenue le nouveau maire de la Nouvelle-Orléans mais je crois ne pas avoir besoin de vous le précisez plus que ça puisque, vous, Monsieur Mikaelson, êtes celui qui avait tué mon prédécesseur, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il sur le ton d'un présentateur météo.

J'écarquille les yeux malgré moi. Cet humain a l'audace de m'attaquer verbalement devant tout un parterre d'autres êtres humains et sous les yeux de mon bras droit. Je sens monter en moi la colère. _Il a intérêt de s'adresser à moi avec plus de respect, sinon, je lui arrache la tête._

- Bien étant donné votre silence plus qu'éloquent, je suppose que vous voyez de qui je parle… Continue-t-il.

- Je vois très bien de qui vous parlez mais je ne suis pas là pour faire le compte des personnes que j'ai tué ou non avec vous… Sinon, ça risquerait de prendre du temps ! Beaucoup de temps !

Je lui lance mon plus grand sourire, celui qui fait ressortir mes fossettes mais c'est aussi mon sourire le plus hypocrite. Il me regarde apparemment peu impressionné mais plutôt amusé de ma répartie. Nous nous toisons l'un l'autre et finalement je prends conscience que son prédécesseur n'était qu'un bureaucrate intéressé tandis que celui-ci est très différent.

- Bien, ceci confirme donc mes propos. S'adoucit-il. J'ai pris connaissance de l'arrangement de nos prédécesseurs avec Monsieur Marcel Gérard à savoir…

- Que les humains ferment les yeux sur nos affaires pendant que nous vous graissons les mains. Termine Marcel qui de toute évidence n'appréciait pas non plus ce nouveau maire.

- Exact ! C'était l'arrangement mais à partir de maintenant tout est différent. Déclare Wayne d'un ton sans réplique.

- Je pensais que le père Kieran vous avait expliqué les raisons de la mort de vos prédécesseurs. Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

L'homme en costume me sourit comme s'il avait anticipé ma réplique.

- Vous voulez qu'aucun humain ne vienne interférer sur vous plat de bande et je veux que les humains soient en sécurité. Je vous propose donc de nous débarrasser de tous les malfrats de cette ville, meurtrier, violeur… autant que vous le voulez en échange je fermerais les yeux sur vos sales habitudes. Propose-t-il sérieusement.

_Pour qui nous prend-t-il ? Des poubelles_ ? Je le regarde fixement en m'interrogeant sur sa proposition.

- Seulement ceux que vous jugez criminels ou ceux que nous jugeons criminels ?

- Cela fait une différence ? Me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout à fait ! Vous voyez la femme qui quitte le restaurant avec cet homme ?

Je lui désigne du doigt une grande brune avec un collier de perles blanches autour du cou. L'homme auquel, elle tient le bras pourrait être son père tant la différence d'âge est importante.

- Elle vient de lui dérober sa chevalière en or massif et lui trop aveuglé par sa beauté n'a rien remarqué. Pour moi, c'est criminel ! Mérite-t-elle la mort ?

Wayne m'observe silencieusement, il vient de comprendre où je veux en venir. Il fronce les sourcils, s'adosse contre sa chaise tout en allongeant un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de son voisin.

- Ce qui m'importe c'est que les locaux de cette ville soit en sécurité. La sécurité est la base aussi de la discrétion et je suis persuadé que vous ne voulez pas que les regards se posent sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il.

Je prends le temps de la réflexion. Ses paroles sont sages mais je sens une pointe d'agacement dans son attitude et surtout une forme de menace dans ses propos. Je dois être sur mes gardes.

- Quand est-il des touristes ? Demande Marcel.

- Du moment que ça reste discret, Marcel. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Wayne ?

Il ne daigne pas me regarder. Il se lève, ferme sa veste à trois boutons, au même instant un Husky débarque dans le restaurant et se poste à ses pieds.

- Monsieur ! Crie le serveur. Votre chien ne peut pas rester dans le restaurant. Lui fait-il remarquer.

- Je sais mais j'instaure de nouvelle règle. Déclare-t-il.

Le serveur écarquille les yeux de surprise quand Wayne lui tend un chèque qui fait passer l'employé de blanc, à rouge en passant par vert.

- Quand à notre accord, je pense que nous avons un terrain d'entende… Ou devrais-je dire que nous nous sommes compris. Veuillez à présent m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous beaucoup plus charmant qui m'attend. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant son Husky toujours à ses pieds.

C'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux quand je reconnais l'animal. Je me lève précipitamment. Marcel m'observe sans comprendre. Je lui explique que j'ai moi-même un rendez-vous et m'éclipse le plus vite possible.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je marche dans la rue à la recherche du fameux restaurant, le Rousseau. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter un déjeuner avec cet homme que je connais à peine ?... Ma petite voix intérieure ne met pas longtemps à me répondre : _Il est beau, charismatique, intelligent et surtout TU LUI PLAIS ! _Je la gifle intérieurement me ressaisissant, il pourrait très bien être un psychopathe qui m'attire dans un piège pour me violer et me tuer. Je m'observe dans la vitrine d'un restaurant. Je porte une robe bustier, ajustée à la taille, à poids blanc sur fond violet. Je dois admettre que cette tenue rehausse mon teint et met mes formes en valeur. Je vérifie mon maquillage et prends une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Quand je les ouvre, j'aperçois un homme qui m'observe de l'autre côté de la rue. Je l'ai déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à le resituer. Je me retourne pour le voir plus clairement mais il a déjà disparu.

J'observe toujours l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt mais je secoue la tête me disant que j'ai rêvé. Je reprends mon chemin, jusqu'au fameux restaurant. Je pénètre à l'intérieur et cherche du regard mon hôte. Il est là, dans le fond de la salle, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces bleu nuit, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate dans les même ton. Je m'avance et il se lève en me voyant approcher. Comme tout bon gentleman, il tire ma chaise m'invitant à m'y asseoir.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficulté à trouver le restaurant ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non pas du tout. C'est endroit à l'air d'être réputé.

- Ils y font le meilleur Gombo. Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire que je lui rends aussitôt.

Nous passons ensuite commande dans un silence presque religieux. Le déjeuner est succulent et l'ambiance chaleureuse malgré tout aucun de nous ne s'épanche sur son passé. Après tout ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous nous sommes rencontrés. A la fin du repas, Christian paye le repas, je propose de participer mais il refuse catégoriquement prétextant qu'il m'a invité et que c'est donc à lui de payer. _Ah les hommes !_ Je déteste l'idée d'être une femme entretenue ! Quand nous sortons, nous sommes aveuglés par les rayons du soleil chaleureux. Je sens toujours cette présence que le matin, j'avais à ce moment-là mis ça sur la présence de Christian mais cette fois, près de lui, je me rends compte que cette impression est tout autre. Je regarde autour de moi et ne distingue rien de très probant. Christian le remarque aussitôt.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez quelque chose… où quelqu'un ? Insiste-t-il.

- Non pas du tout ! Je ne connais pas la ville donc je regarde partout pour… découvrir le plus de chose possible.

Je mens bien et il a l'air de gober mon histoire.

- Je pourrais vous la faire visiter ? Me propose-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ?

_Ding, ding, ding ! Second rendez-vous de programmer._

- Allons-y ? M'invite-t-il en m'indiquant sa voiture de son bras droit.

Une Lamborghini Grise Métallisé attend garé le long du trottoir près du Rousseau. Ma bouche s'ouvre malgré moi à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ce… Cette voiture est à vous ?

- Exact ! Déclare pas peu fier de son effet.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais aimé les « m'as-tu vu ».

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois aller me changer et ensuite j'ai promis à ma famille de passer l'après-midi avec ma famille.

- Oh ! Je comprends. Peut-être demain alors ? Me propose-t-il gentiment.

- Avec joie.

Je m'éloigne de lui et déambule dans les rues en flânant. Je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer et surtout de subir l'interrogatoire de ma famille. Une fois sortis des rues bondées, je retire mes hauts talons et continue d'avancer nu-pied. J'observe le sol et m'amuse à regarder mes pieds minuscules sur l'asphalte quand je remarque une ombre derrière-moi. Je me retourne aussitôt mais cette fois, l'homme qui me suit n'a pas disparu. Je le reconnais, c'est celui qui m'observait et celui qui m'a agressé la nuit dernière.

- Vous ?

Il s'avance vers moi sans dire un mot. Je recule, dans le noir je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si grand. Ses cheveux sont blonds, son regard bleu gris est froid et inexpressif, son visage est recouvert d'une barbe de quelques jours. Il s'avance toujours sans piper mot. Je ne recule plus. Je décide de ne pas lui montrer ma peur grandissante. Je domine mes palpitations cardiaques et mon souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il ne répond toujours pas. Il ne fait que m'observer. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et le sonde comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et le fixe à mon tour. Son regard inquisiteur ne m'effraye pas mais cette souffrance, cette plaie béante que je parviens sans mal à lire en lui me glace sur place. Je ne sais quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il s'écarte puis fini par s'éloigner. Je reprends mes esprits, soulagée et me dépêche de rejoindre le camping et ma famille. Je marche au départ vite mais une fois tournée à l'angle de la rue, je commence à courir le plus vite possible. Je sens soudainement des bras qui m'agrippent et une main qui s'applique sur mon nez et ma bouche. Je suffoque incapable de respirer. Je perds connaissance à la merci de cet homme…

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé? J'espère qu'il vous maintient en haleine. Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent. Vous ne laissez pas de reviews mais de savoir que vous êtes là à me lire m'encourage à continuer. Encore merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews. A bientôt.**_


	3. Kidnapping

**Klausetcaroline**: MDR! Ravie que cela te plaise autant. Et bien voilà, je m'y suis mise et voici donc le résultat. Ça va, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour la suite ;-) Je te laisse savourer ce chapitre. Bisous.

**neurotic on crack:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Bisous.

**Odessa:** Merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Oui, mon cerveau fume... Enfin pas trop encore mais ça risque de venir avec la très vilaine idée que j'ai en tête. Bisous.

**Lea Michaelson:** Tes désirs sont des ordres. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Ludivine92:** Merci ma belle, voici la suite. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent. Bisous.

**Many Delena:** Coucou ma toute belle! Et bien quelle review! Je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise autant. Personnellement, c'est un vrai plaisir que de l'écrire. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée à écrire. Bon que tu compares mon récit à Twilight et 50 Nuances de Grey me touchent se sont deux best seller. Même, si je ne suis pas fan de 50 Nuances de Grey mais ça on en a parlé sur Facebook. Gros bibi ma belle!

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**TU ES LE PREMIER JOUR DE MA VIE**

**Chapitre – 3**

**KIDNAPPING**

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je m'éveille en sursaut reprenant ma respiration à plein poumon. J'inspire et expire avec force savourant l'oxygène qui pénètre en moi. Une fois que j'ai repris ma respiration, j'observe ce qui m'entoure. Je suis couchée dans un immense lit à baldaquin blanc recouvert de tenture rouge sang. Je me lève et constate que je porte toujours ma robe. _Merci Seigneur !_ Je déambule dans la chambre qui est aussi vaste que le rez-de-chaussée de ma maison en France. Les murs sont tapissés de toile de Jouy rouge. Les sous-bassement des murs sont lambrissés de bois blanc et le sol en parquet sombre est recouvert çà et là de magnifiques tapis. Je n'aurais pas été kidnappée, cette décoration m'aurait sans doute émerveillée mais je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : M'ENFUIR ! J'ouvre, avec prudence tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, la première porte qui se présente à moi. Je pénètre dans une salle de bain immense avec une douche à l'Italienne carrelé de galets beiges et blancs, une baignoire d'angle avec Jacuzzi et télévision intégré, le meuble vasque est blanc recouvert de marbre et un miroir éclairé de petits spots le surplomb. Je reste interdite en découvrant cette salle de bain princière. Je referme la porte le plus vite possible pour ne pas être tenté d'essayé la baignoire. Je me dirige ensuite à la porte d'à côté, j'y découvre un dressing dans lequel toute ma chambre en France tiendrait aisément. Je la referme aussi sec sans prendre le temps de détailler les vêtements qui s'y trouvent. J'arrive enfin à la troisième et dernière porte, je l'ouvre tout doucement. Elle donne sur un couloir large, je regarde à gauche puis à droite, je constate qu'il n'y a rien n'y personne. Je sors alors de la chambre et trottine le plus silencieusement possible. Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction m'orienté, je suis juste mon instinct. J'arrive alors sur une grande mezzanine en bois d'ébène. Il n'y a pas un chat, je décide donc de descendre les marches qui me mènent au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois, l'escalier dévalé, je me retrouve au milieu d'une cours pavé, le sol est froid mais je ne m'attarde pas avec ce détail. Je cherche la sortie, je fais le tour de la cours et me retrouve face à un emblème gravé dans la roche, un gigantesque _**M**_ s'étend sur environ deux mètres de haut et un mètre de large.

Je reste quelque peu surprise par cette sorte de blason ! _Serais-je chez un noble ?_ Je me ressaisie et continue activement mes recherches. Je trouve enfin une porte gigantesque. _Tout est immense ici, comment n'ai-je pas pensé que cette porte était la sortie ? _Je m'y dirige mais alors que je m'apprête à poser la main sur la poigné, un homme sort d'une alcôve et se poste devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'interroge le grand noir aux cheveux hirsutes.

_Connait-il l'existence des brosses à cheveux ?_ Je donne une claque à ma petite voix intérieure pour l'empêcher de débiter des âneries maintenant.

- Euh… Et bien… Euh, je visite !

Il me regarde un sourcil levé, genre : _Tu ne peux pas trouver autre chose comme excuse ? Eh bien, non, désolée quand je me fais kidnapper, je ne trouve pas forcément d'excuse convaincante !_

- Arg… Je cherche à m'enfuir d'ici. Dis-je contrite en me retournant pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

Je le sens qui me suit, sans doute pour vérifier que je ne lui file pas entre les doigts. J'avance avec lenteur et le dos vouté. Je renifle fort et me frotte les yeux le laissant croire que je pleure. Il ne semble pas plus ému que cela par ma situation. Je m'arrête alors et lui fais croire que j'éclate en sanglot. L'homme s'approche tout en restant derrière moi apparemment dépassé par les événements. Une fois assez près, je lui envoie un grand coup de coude dans les côtes surpris il se plie en deux. Je lui écrase les orteils de son pied droit en sautant de toutes mes forces dessus. Il grogne. _Il grogne ?_ Je lui décoche alors mon célèbre crochet du droit dans le nez et termine par un grand coup de genou, intelligemment placé entre ses jambes. Une fois cet homme a terre, je cours à perdre haleine jusqu'à la porte mais je suis arrêtée dans ma course par un homme brun, vêtu d'une veste noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir. Il m'attrape par le bras sans me faire mal mais me maintient avec force m'empêchant de me débattre.

- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix calme mais sûre.

- Je m'appelle Ophélie mais vous devriez le savoir puisque vous me retenez prisonnière ! Dis-je en me débattant avec fougue malgré tout.

- Vous vous trompez de personne. Je ne vous retiens aucunement prisonnière mais je vais me renseigner pour savoir qui en est l'auteur. Déclare-t-il dans un calme olympien.

Je lui lance mon regard le plus haineux puis le laisse me reconduire à ma chambre. Il s'arrête près du grand noir que j'ai frappé. Celui-ci s'est relevé et me regarde noir. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre qu'il m'arracherait bien la tête. _Bizarre ?_

- Tout va bien Diego ? Lui demande le grand brun.

Le fameux Diego ne le regarde pas et s'éloigne apparemment, il a juste mal à son orgueil.

- Vous avez le même talent que mon frère Klaus. Déclara-t-il en me faisant grimper l'escalier.

- Ah oui et lequel ?

- Diego vous déteste autant que lui ! Plaisante-t-il.

Je le regarde perplexe mais il ignore mon air ahuri et me raccompagne à ma chambre.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui me retient prisonnière et qui semble tout ignorer de ma présence ici, vous savez dans quelle chambre vous devez m'emmener. Lui fais-je remarquer.

- Je savais que mon frère serait ici et puisque ce n'est pas moi qui vous retiens prisonnière je vous amène donc à lui afin qu'il éclaircisse la situation. Déclare-t-il en me montrant un fauteuil dans le fond de ma chambre où est assis l'homme du camping et de la rue.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Je me tiens assis dans un fauteuil au fond de la chambre quand mon frère et Ophélie pénètrent à l'intérieur. Elle est toujours vêtue de sa robe bustier voilette à pois blancs. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Ces couleurs rehaussent l'éclat de son teint et font ressortir ses yeux noisette. Ses cheveux sont lâchés sur son dos et tombent en cascades jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Je la détaille le plus discrètement possible mais je sens son regard et celui de mon frère posé sur moi. Je me ressaisie et pose mes coudes sur les bras du fauteuil tout en croisant mes mains devant mon visage pour me donner un peu plus de contenance.

- Niklaus, peux-tu m'expliquer ? M'interroge mon frère.

- Oui ça serait vraiment gentil d'éclairer ma lanterne ! Rage-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Elijah jette un œil surpris à la demoiselle qu'il tenait toujours par le bras. Je me lève et m'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers eux. Une fois à leur hauteur, je prends la main d'Ophélie et la dégage de l'emprise de mon frère puis l'attire au centre de la pièce afin de nous donner plus d'intimité pour lui parler calmement.

- Très chère, je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici pour que vous m'aidiez à parvenir à mes fins. Lui dis-je.

- Vos fins ? Répète-t-elle incrédule.

- Disons que j'ai cru comprendre que vous et le Maire, Christian Wayne, étiez relativement proches ?

- Monsieur Wayne et moi ? Répète-t-elle. Proches ?

Elle joue parfaitement les ingénues, elle tente de me manipuler. J'adore ça… _Je suis vraiment malade !_

- Vous vous trompez de personne, sincèrement. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à son chien mais ça s'arrête-là. M'explique-t-elle de manière des plus convaincantes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de force de caractère.

- Il me semble pourtant vous avoir vu déjeuner avec lui… D'ailleurs cette jolie robe n'était-elle pas destinée à ce rendez-vous ?

Elle se mord la lèvre, se rendant compte que j'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Elle redresse pourtant la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- En effet ! Nous avons déjeuné ensemble mais ce n'était qu'un seul repas et il m'avait invité pour me remercier de mettre occupé de son animal perdu ! Quand à cette robe, vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni mon fiancé pour dire quoique ce soit sur ma tenue ! Se défend-elle en relevant le menton en signe de défis.

- Je crois que vous vous m'éprenez sur l'intérêt que vous porte Monsieur Wayne… Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, Elijah sur mes talons, la laissant seule dans sa chambre.

Je laisse mon frère sortir et referme la porte derrière nous. Il me regarde interdit attendant de toute évidence que je lui explique les véritables raisons de la présence de la jeune femme sous notre toit. Je décide de l'ignorer mais Elijah est plus tenace et m'attrape par le bras alors que je m'apprête à l'abandonner au beau milieu du couloir.

- Niklaus ? Peux-tu m'expliquer les véritables raisons de sa présence ici ? Insiste-t-il.

Je me libère de son emprise et pose ma main sur son épaule comme je l'ai tant fait par le passé.

- Elijah, c'est la stricte vérité !

- Je t'en prie, Niklaus. Je vois bien que tu me mens. Déclare-t-il.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois que tu as mis mes propos en doute ?

Je n'ai pas oublié la traitrise de mon frère qui avait osé mettre en doute mes intentions vis-à-vis de mon enfant ! Il m'observe comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi.

- Non ! Répond-t-il enfin. Néanmoins, je trouve le marché du Maire parfaitement honorable.

_Ah bah tient ! Ça m'aurait étonné !_

- Elijah, nous sommes des Vampires, des Loups Garous… des Hybrides, nous ne pouvons pas nous contenté des rebus de la société. Nous valons mieux que ça !

- Vraiment ? Continue-t-il.

- Nous sommes les Originels. Toi, Rebekah et moi avons battis cette cité. Elle nous appartient et ça Wayne ainsi que tous ces politiciens véreux devraient s'en rappeler et nous manifester plus de respect !

Sur ces mots, je me détourne de mon frère et le laisse méditer mes paroles.

* * *

_**POV- Elijah :**_

J'observe mon frère s'éloigner de moi. Il est persuadé que nous valons mieux que les humains. Peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être a-t-il tort, je n'en sais strictement rien. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que cette Ophélie n'est pas présente dans cette demeure pour ne servir que de moyen de pression. C'est impossible pas avec la façon dont mon frère la regarde… _Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, la contemple avec ses yeux de merlan frit !_

Je souris à cette remarque des plus désuète mais tellement vrai. Je vais tâcher de découvrir les véritables raisons de la présence de cette jeune femme. Je m'éloigne de la porte de chambre et me rends dans celle où se trouve Hayley. La jolie brune est assise en tailleur sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir de sa chambre. Je ne fais aucun bruit. Je veux la surprendre mais son instinct de Louve mêlé aux capacités de l'enfant qu'elle porte, la font lever les yeux sur moi alors que je n'ai eu le temps que de faire un pas dans la pièce. Je m'avance pour la rejoindre, au même instant elle ferme un livre et le plaque contre son ventre comme si elle voulait me le cacher.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Rien pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Si ce n'est rien alors pourquoi me caches-tu ce livre ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un jardin secret ? Je dois obligatoirement tout te dire ? Rage-t-elle en se levant.

Je lui prends le livre des mains et constate que c'est un dictionnaire des prénoms pour bébé. Je lui présente mes excuses mais Hayley ne veut rien entendre puis me demande de sortir de sa chambre tout en reprenant son bien. Je m'exécute me sentant stupide et complètement parano. J'attends devant sa porte soupesant les choix qui se présentent à moi.

* * *

_**POV – Rebekah :**_

Je m'avance dans la demeure de mon frère, Klaus, demeure dans laquelle j'avais été dagué, moqué et humilié à de nombreuses reprises. Pour lui, elle est le symbole de notre unité familiale pour moi, elle est synonyme de souffrance. Je déteste ce lieu mais je dois y revenir afin de protéger ma nièce de lui, mon bâtard de frère, qui se croit toujours plus supérieur aux autres mais je dois y revenir aussi pour surveiller Marcel. L'alliance de mon frère et de mon ancien amour ne me plaît guère et je dois les surveiller. Je m'avance dans la grande cours et observe l'emblème de ma famille. Je secoue la tête devant cette monstruosité et gravis les marches jusqu'à la mezzanine. Marcel surgit devant moi, il a l'air aussi surpris de me voir ici que moi de le voir débouler ainsi.

- Rebekah ? S'étonne-t-il. Tu es venue vivre ici ?

Je me regarde, les bagages encore dans mes mains. _Fine observation !_ Je ne réponds rien et m'avance en direction de ma chambre.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? Me demande-t-il.

- D'après toi ?! Tu l'as encore choisi lui, au lieu de moi, au lieu de nous !

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi lui. J'ai choisi mes hommes. J'ai choisi le Carré mais je ne l'ai pas choisi lui plus que toi. M'explique-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Je ne te crois plus Marcel ! Tu m'as trop souvent abandonné, trahis et manipulé pour que je te fasse confiance encore… Tu es exactement comme lui malgré ton sourire avenant et tes manières affables, tu es comme lui…

Je le plante là au milieu de la mezzanine et me rends à ma chambre. Une larme perle sur ma joue mais je sais que pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais le bon choix. Je décide de ne plus croire ce que l'on me raconte. J'ai mal… pour le moment mais je deviendrais plus forte !

J'avance toujours tête baissé et cogne dans une personne. Je lève les yeux sur mon frère, Elijah. Il essuie les larmes sur mes joues et m'embrasse le front avec tendresse.

- Un jour, tu rencontreras un homme qui saura voir ta beauté et là, tu seras enfin heureuse petite sœur. Déclare-t-il dans un souffle.

- Non ! Ce genre d'homme n'existe pas, Elijah ! Je l'ai enfin compris et même s'il existait, Klaus se chargerait de le tuer parce que ça lui plaît que l'on souffre.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille être si dur avec lui, Rebekah ! Klaus a certes des défauts mais il aime son enfant même s'il ne sait pas le manifester. Il nous aime même s'il nous fait souffrir… Commence-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu encore prendre sa défense, Elijah ?

- Parce que j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'avais pas vue dans ses yeux depuis longtemps… dit-il énigmatique.

- Quoi ?!

- L'espoir ! Répond-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, fatiguée que mon frère voit encore du bon en Klaus. Je pénètre dans ma chambre, qui est restée exactement comme je l'avais laissé, il y a une centaine d'année et commence à ranger mes affaires. Je dois d'abord retirer mes robes d'époques afin de pouvoir ranger mes nouveaux vêtements. Elijah regarde par la fenêtre et s'assoit tout en m'observant m'activer.

- Je sais qu'entre vous deux les choses sont compliquées. Il t'a dagué plus souvent que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… Commence-t-il. Il a tué tous les hommes dont tu es tombée amoureuse ou il t'en a éloigné… Continue-t-il en espérant que je réagisse. Il a brisé ton rêve de redevenir humaine et d'avoir enfin une famille à toi en donnant la Cure à Silas.

_Houai et maintenant c'est lui qui se retrouve avec une famille à lui ! _

- Je n'ose imaginer la souffrance que tu ressens sachant qu'il va être père prochainement.

Mon cœur se serre mais je me retiens de pleurer. Je ne veux plus verser une seule larme sur ce que je n'aurai jamais. Je continue de ranger mes affaires sans dire un mot.

- Rebekah regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ? Me demande Elijah.

Je m'exécute mais reste stoïque sachant qu'il voulait lire en moi.

- Je t'en prie ne te ferme pas comme ça… Souffle-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux plus être celle que j'ai toujours été. Je veux être forte ! Je suis une Originel et il est temps pour moi d'accepter ma destinée !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et commence à ranger mes produits de toilette en silence. Ma respiration est saccadée tant je me retiens de pleurer.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Je m'appuie contre le mur de la chambre de ma sœur. Elle me déteste et n'ai véritablement pas prête à me pardonner tout le mal que je lui ai causé. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver jusque-là ? Moi qui voulais réunir les miens, retrouver notre grandeur d'antan et élever ma fille le mieux possible afin de ne jamais lui faire subir ce que j'ai subi durant mon enfance. Je m'étais déjà rendu compte que je ne savais pas ce qu'était une vraie famille aimante en observant Ophélie et ses proches. Ils savaient tous s'aimer les uns et les autres. Alors que dans ma famille tout n'était que manipulation, honneur, et coups bas. Je ne sais pas donner mon amour mais je sais que c'est ce dont a besoin un enfant. Hayley n'a jamais eu d'amour non plus, ni de la part de ses parents biologiques qui l'ont abandonnés, ni de ses parents adoptifs qui l'ont mise à la porte en apprenant ce qu'elle est… Je dois tout faire pour réunir ma famille, que l'on redevienne ou devienne proches pour mon enfant ! Elle n'a pas demandé à venir et ne doit pas souffrir. _Je sais ce que je dois faire mais j'ai peur de le faire !_

Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Ophélie est enfermée. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, j'inspire et expire avec force. Je n'ai jamais appréhendé qui que ce soit mais je dois admettre qu'Ophélie est une femme unique en son genre. J'ouvre enfin la porte et la trouve complètement vide. Sa robe est posée sur le lit avec un petit mot écrit à la hâte :

_Monsieur Klaus,_

_Je suis navrée mais je vous ai pris une tenue plus adéquate pour m'enfuir de votre demeure. En compensation, je vous laisse ma robe. Je suis consciente que c'est un faible paiement mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai rien d'autre… et puis vous m'avez quand même kidnappé donc nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes._

_Adieu._

_Ophélie._

Je lis encore et encore le mot de la jeune femme. Je le retourne espérant y voir le mot « blague » au dos mais rien ! Elle est partie, elle ne m'a laissé aucune chance de lui expliquer les vraies raisons de sa présence ici. Finalement, elle est comme les autres. Elle dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et qu'il faut apprendre à connaître les gens mais en fait, elle ment ! De colère, je déchire le mot et le jette par la fenêtre. Un bruit attire mon attention. Je tourne la tête et la découvre-là sur le rebord avançant doucement collée contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Laissez-moi ! M'ordonne-t-elle en criant et en activant sa démarche en crabe.

Je saute à mon tour sur le rebord afin de la récupérer le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Ah non ! Descendez ! C'est mon rebord ! S'énerve-t-elle.

- Votre ?! Pardonnez-moi mais c'est ma maison donc mon rebord ! Lui fais-je remarquer en gagnant du terrain.

- Oh c'est bon arrêtez de jouer sur les mots ! Crie-t-elle tout en accélérant.

Ses pieds nus dérapent. Elle se retient de justesse et parvient à se redresser. Mon sang s'est glacé et repart à circuler « normalement ». _Drôle d'expression pour un type moitié loup-garou, moitié vampire et mort depuis plus de 1000 ans !_

Elijah et Rebekah ouvrent à ce moment la fenêtre afin de voir ce qui se passe.

- Klaus mais rattrapes-là, elle va finir par se tuer ! Me crie mon frère.

- D'après toi qu'est-ce que je fais-là ? Le beau sur le rebord de ma maison ?!

Pendant que je me chamaille avec mon frère, Ophélie défait la ceinture de son pantalon. Je lève le sourcil intrigué.

- Oh rassurez-vous… Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil devant vous ! Raille-t-elle.

_Pourquoi ai-je une subite envie de lui tordre le cou ?_

- Vous avez déjà vu Mission Impossible 4 ? Me demande-t-elle comme si nous faisions la conversation dans un salon de thé.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas le genre de film que j'ai l'habitude de regarder !

Je secoue la tête me demandant comment je peux, moi Klaus Mikealson, avoir ce genre de conversation avec ma prisonnière qui tente de s'échapper de ma maison.

- Comment ne pas regarder un film avec Tom Cruise et Jeremy Renner… Souffle-t-elle. Enfin ça m'arrange quand même.

Elle enroule la ceinture sur un câble électrique qui traverse la rue sur plusieurs mètres. Je comprends ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Je m'élance pour la rattraper mais elle se jette dans le vide en poussant un hurlement de terreur. _Cette fille est folle !_

Mon frère, ma sœur et moi-même la regardons bouche-bée survoler la rue maintenue par sa ceinture. Les passants l'observent eux aussi médusés. A bout de force, je la voix peiner pour se maintenir. Elle va lâcher et s'écraser. Je saute du rebord sans tenir compte des passants trop concentrés sur Ophélie et ses prouesses.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Mes bras me tirent, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je cherche des yeux un endroit pour atterrir sans trop me faire mal, si je me casse quelque chose difficile ensuite de courir pour échapper à mes kidnappeurs. Je glisse de plus en plus le long de la ceinture quand j'entends le bruit d'un moteur. Je tourne la tête et aperçois alors un camion bâché. Celui-ci passe sous moi, je n'ai qu'à me laisser tomber, il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres dessous. J'inspire et expire puis me laisse glisser avec douceur. La bâche amortie ma chute et je peux m'assoir tranquillement. J'observe au loin la maison qui me retenait captive et m'aperçoit de l'absence de Klaus.

Le camion continu sa route de toute évidence le conducteur n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Je m'accroche le plus possible quand celui-ci s'insère sur la voie express. Mes cheveux sont battus par le vent et je ne peux pas descendre tant que le camion ne s'est pas arrêté. Je reste ainsi pendant un temps considérable. Je ne veux pas me plaindre de ma situation. J'ai réussi à quitter cette maison. Je vais pouvoir retrouver les miens et prévenir Christian des agissements de ces gens vis-à-vis de lui. Le camion ralentit et pénètre sur le parking d'une station-service. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente mais il fait nuit. Il n'y a pas un chat dehors quand le véhicule s'arrête. Le chauffeur sort et se dirige vers les toilettes. Je descends tant bien que mal et me retrouve sur le sol glacé, nu pied. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je préfère attendre le retour de cet homme espérant qu'il connaisse le camping où se trouve ma famille.

Le conducteur revient vers son camion et me remarque alors. Il écarquille les yeux. Il est vrai que je dois avoir l'air défaite. Je porte un t-shirt noir, un jean brut et mes cheveux… Je n'ose même pas imaginer après avoir fait de la tyrolienne sur un câble électrique et m'être retrouvé sur le camion, cheveux au vent. Il s'avance vers moi tout doucement.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il gentiment.

- Euh… pas vraiment. J'ai été kidnappée, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais je cherche ma famille. Nous étions dans un camping dans le bayou.

Je suis épuisée. Il le remarque aussitôt et m'invite à l'intérieur de la cabine pour m'y assoir. Je le remercie d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il referme la porte derrière moi et grimpe par l'autre côté.

- Vous allez m'indiquer où se trouve votre camping et moi je vous y amènerais d'accord ? Me propose-t-il.

J'accepte d'un mouvement de tête. A cet instant, il pose sa grosse main sur ma cuisse.

- Mais il va falloir être très gentille d'abord. Déclare-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Il m'écrase de sa pense et commence à embrasser mon cou. J'hurle mais je sais que personne ne m'entendra ici. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps, je le sens se durcir dans son pantalon. Il déchire mon t-shirt et observe ma poitrine nue avec des yeux lubriques. Je tente de me soustraire à son regard mais il m'attrape les mains et les bloque au-dessus de ma tête avec l'une de ses mains. L'autre prend un de mes seins et commence à le masser sans vergogne. Je me débats, hurle tente de le frapper mais son poids est trop lourd pour que je puisse vraiment me dégager. Mes larmes sont au bord de mes yeux, j'étouffe un sanglot, je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de pleurer sur mon sort…

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Comment pensez-vous qu'Ophélie va s'en sortir ? Encore un grand merci de me suivre dans cette fiction. Gros bisous à toutes et à tous.**_

_**PS: N'oubliez pas le carré juste en dessous et cliquez sur poste review. Merci d'avance. Bonne soirée !**_


	4. Le Sourire de l'Hybride

_**Bonsoir Sweethearts =)**_

_**Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous plaise et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore après lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Mais tout d'abord passons aux réponses aux review!**_

**Lea Michaelson:** Voici la suite et bonne lecture.

**Fifi Brindacier:** Tu n'imagines pas comme j'étais contente de lire ta review. Nous avons souvent la même vision de Klaus ou de la série quand on en parle sur le site TO et donc te lire ici et féliciter ma fic m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je suis d'accord, il manque une Ophélie dans la série, elle mettrait du piment et de l'humour mais bon c'est comme ça... Pour ce qui est du Kung Fu disons qu'Ophélie est une dur à cuire! J'ai failli oublier pour Hayley, oui, elle va apparaître dans la fiction mais pas dans ce chapitre par contre même s'il y a toujours du Klayley qui se tourne autour il ne sera pas concrétisé. Tu sais pourquoi pas besoin que je développe ça, LOL.

**Klausetcaroline:** Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus que je ne t'ai pas déjà dit en MP, LOL. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien que je sais que le final ne te plaira pas, lui.

**Many Delena:** Accro à ce point-là? Non pas possible! Sinon pour l'évolution de Rebekah, elle se fera très, très lentement c'est un personnage complexe qui demande à être traité en profondeur mais il n'y aura pas de Marcel + Rebekah, je les aime beaucoup tous les deux mais pas ensemble. Rebekah a besoin d'évoluer sans love interest pour le moment de toute manière. Klophélie, c'est trop mignon: J'ACHÈTE! Bon leurs scènes seront moins drôle dans ce chapitre mais plus intimiste. En tout cas ravie qu'elle te plaise à ce point-là.

**Audrey:** Ne t'inquiète pas pour la review. Je sais que tu les lis mais que tu es super prise ma belle. Ravien en tout cas que tu l'ai lu et aimé. Tout le monde aime la scène sur le rebord! Ophélie fait tripper tout le monde et j'en suis ravie! Tu risques d'être surprise par ce début de chapitre moi, je dis!

**Ludivine92:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour publier, je sais que tu étais impatiente, LOL. En tout cas bonne lecture.

* * *

Petite dédicace à ma **Ludivine13**, mon amour, ma soeur pour ton soutient et tes encouragements.

Merci d'être toujours présente pour moi. Je t'adore ma bichette!

* * *

** TU ES LE PREMIER JOUR DE MA VIE**

**Chapitre – 3**

**Le Sourire de l'Hybride**

* * *

_**Précédemment :**_

_« - Mais il va falloir être très gentille d'abord. Déclare-t-il en se jetant sur moi._

_Il m'écrase de sa pense et commence à embrasser mon cou. J'hurle mais je sais que personne ne m'entendra ici. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps, je le sens se durcir dans son pantalon. Il déchire mon t-shirt et observe ma poitrine nue avec des yeux lubriques. Je tente de me soustraire à son regard mais il m'attrape les mains et les bloque au-dessus de ma tête avec l'une de ses mains. L'autre prend un de mes seins et commence à le masser sans vergogne. Je me débats, hurle tente de le frapper mais son poids est trop lourd pour que je puisse vraiment me dégager. Mes larmes sont au bord de mes yeux, j'étouffe un sanglot, je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de pleurer sur mon sort… »_

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Ce gros porc continue de passer sa main sur ma peau. Je ne bouge pas, n'hurle pas. Je ferme les yeux et tente de refouler une envie de vomir, quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma bouche. Je tourne la tête, ne voulant pas le laisser m'embrasser. Sa main qui me caresse vient alors prendre ma tête juste au niveau de mon menton m'obligeant à accepter ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le mords alors, son sang coule dans ma bouche, à m'en faire tousser. Il s'écarte alors de moi et me lâche pour s'observer dans le rétroviseur. J'en profite pour attraper le premier objet qui se présente sous ma main, un petit extincteur, et le frappe avec, en pleine tête. Il s'écrase contre la portière côté conducteur. Je sors du camion et cours le plus loin possible, serrant les pans de mon t-shirt en lambeau contre ma poitrine dénudée.

Je me retourne tout en courant. Je le vois sortir alors de son camion et courir dans ma direction. Je m'enfonce dans le bayou en pleine nuit mais je cherche un endroit où me cacher pour lui échapper. Je l'entends courir après moi et se rapprocher. Je ne relâche pas mon allure malgré mes pieds nus et une main maintenant le vêtement serré contre moi. Mes cheveux se prennent dans les branches basses et quand je n'arrive pas à les repousser elles me griffent la peau des bras et du visage. Je continue tant bien que mal de courir quand un poids me tombe dessus me coupant la respiration. L'homme m'a rattrapé et me plaque contre le sol.

- Sale petite pute ! Tu m'allumes et ensuite tu crois pouvoir m'échapper comme ça ! Hurle-t-il de rage.

Je tente d'attraper une branche pour me défendre mais il me frappe la tête contre le sol avec force. Un liquide chaud coule le long de mon front quand je me sens libéré. L'homme n'est plus sur moi et je l'entends hurler de douleur. Je me retourne et découvre, Klaus me tournant le dos et soulevant l'homme par la gorge à la force d'un seul bras. Le chauffeur semble effrayé. Je me lève et m'approche des deux hommes en titubant à cause de mon coup à la tête.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une femme. Déclare-t-il la voix remplie de colère.

- Vas te faire voir, connard ! Rétorque l'homme en cherchant à se libérer de l'emprise de Klaus.

C'est alors que je le vois reculer son bras droit et l'envoyé rapidement vers l'homme. Celui-ci hurle de douleur. Il ne peut plus faire un geste quand Klaus retire sa main de sa cage thoracique avec le cœur du chauffeur routier dans le creux de sa paume. Il le relâche et son corps s'effondre sur le sol dans un bruit mat. C'est un spectacle des plus macabres. Mon ventre se contracte, mon estomac se révulse alors et je me mets à vomir tellement c'est horrible. Klaus se tourne et s'avance rapidement vers moi, je recule mais je me retrouve le dos contre un arbre. Il me regarde comme un animal observe sa proie. Ses yeux sont dorés et menaçant. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je devrais être effrayé mais en fait, non ! Je le regarde comme je n'ai jamais regardé personne avant. Il plonge alors son regard dans le mien, tout en humant mon odeur. Je le laisse faire même si je n'en mène pas large. Je sais qu'il peut me tuer d'un battement de cil mais mon cœur retrouve progressivement son rythme et ma respiration ralentit.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Petit à petit, je reprends mes esprits. Elle est là devant moi et me regarde comme un homme et non comme un monstre, pourtant mes yeux dorés brillent, mes petites veines noirs sont à fleur de peau et mes crocs sont sortis. Je m'écarte d'elle, c'est là que je remarque son t-shirt déchiré. Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je vois une femme à moitié dénudée devant moi. Je retire ma veste et la pose sur elle afin de cacher son corps.

- Merci… Murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je la regarde fermer ma veste sur elle, Ophélie lève les yeux vers moi me surprenant en pleine contemplation. Je détourne les yeux et prends une grande inspiration… Je dois savoir.

- T'a-t-il touché ? T'a-t-il…

- Violé ? Non, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps ! Répond-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit bout de femme a vraiment un sacré tempérament !

- Il est… Commence-t-elle.

- Oui ! Dis-je sans préambule.

Elle pose son regard sur le corps sans vie de son agresseur puis reporte ses yeux sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment êtes-vous… ? Elle inspire. Qui êtes-vous ? Me demande-t-elle finalement.

J'entrouvre la bouche ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Je ne peux pas lui balancer comme ça de but en blanc, au beau milieu du bayou, que je suis un hybride de deux espèces qui n'existent pas dans son monde.

- Il est trop tôt pour ça mais je te dirais toute la vérité. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule pour appuyer mes dires.

Je m'avance pour quitter ce lieu quand sa main attrape la mienne. Je me surprends moi-même à ne pas la repousser comme je l'avais fait avec Cami. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Son cœur bat fort mais doucement à la fois. Je peux l'entendre, c'est une douce musique des plus apaisantes. Ses battements cardiaques traversent nos corps me donnant l'illusion que mon propre cœur bat à l'unisson du sien.

- Promis ? Insiste-t-elle en vrillant son regard sur le mien.

- Promis ! Dis-je en avançant.

Nos mains restent entremêlées et nous sortons du bayou en direction de la station-service.

* * *

_**POV – Elijah :**_

Je gare ma voiture sur le parking d'une station-service à l'extérieur de la ville. J'observe les alentours. Je remarque alors le camion garé, la portière avant côté conducteur ouverte et surtout je sens l'odeur du sang. Je me dirige grâce à mon odorat sur-développé. Elle me mène à la lisière du bois quand je vois mon frère et Ophélie avancer dans ma direction. Klaus et elle se tiennent par la main mais quand mon frère s'aperçoit de ma présence, il la lâche. La jeune femme le regarde perplexe mais ne pipe pas un mot. Mon frère ignore son regard posé sur lui mais je sens au plus profond de moi que ma présence le dérange.

- Elijah ? Que fais-tu ici ? M'interroge-t-il.

- Je m'inquiétais pour Ophélie. Dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

- Elle va bien ! Me Répond Klaus en se plantant entre la jolie brune et moi, tout en me fixant de ses yeux bleu-gris.

J'observe Ophélie par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et couvert de brindilles ainsi que de feuilles. Elle porte la veste en cuir de Klaus qu'elle a refermé jusqu'à son menton et semble calme mais pourtant elle tremble de tous ses membres.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

J'insiste ce qui me vaut le regard haineux de mon frère mais je dois absolument savoir ce qu'il lui a fait.

- Ça va. Répond-t-elle d'une petite voix. Sans Klaus, je ne serais plus là. Déclare-t-elle.

Le visage de Klaus s'adoucit aussitôt et il se tourne brusquement vers Ophélie. Apparemment aussi surpris que moi de sa réponse. Il la prend par les épaules et la guide jusqu'à la voiture sans la lâcher. Je les regarde partir sans un mot, ni un regard vers moi. L'odeur du sang m'indispose. Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est produit, je me dirige donc vers le lieu où le sang a coulé.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Klaus et moi marchons doucement vers la voiture. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit venu me sauver. C'est très étrange de savoir qu'un être tel que lui, capable de tuer un homme à main nue, peut aussi se montrer doux et tendre avec moi. Je me sens flatté et en sécurité. _Non mais Ophélie, ça va bien, oui ? Ce mec a tué un homme et lui a arraché le cœur !_

Je secoue ma tête, je n'arrive pas faire la différence entre ma raison et mon ressentit. Klaus le remarque aussitôt. Il me colle contre lui, tout en ouvrant la portière de la berline noire de son frère. Il sait se montrer très gentleman et m'aide à m'asseoir. Il s'éloigne ensuite vers le coffre et rapporte une couverture, qu'il pose délicatement sur moi.

- Tiens… Murmure-t-il. Tu vas rester ici le temps qu'Elijah et moi, on s'occupe du corps ! M'explique-t-il.

Je remue la tête acquiesçant un oui. Je suis trop fatiguée pour discuter avec lui ou lui tenir tête.

- Ça va aller ? S'enquiert-il.

- Oui, ça va aller. Dis-je dans un immense bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Oh pardon !

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as vécu une dure épreuve aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Me rassure-t-il.

Ça façon de prendre soin de moi est touchante même si je garde à l'esprit qu'il m'a kidnappé. Il referme la portière et s'éloigne pour rejoindre son frère. J'ai tout le loisir de m'enfuir à nouveau mais ma petite voix intérieure est très claire : _Ophélie, ne soit pas stupide ! Tu as le choix entre fuir et te retrouver dans la même situation qu'avec le chauffeur routier. Ou tu peux les suivre et dormir dans un bon lit chaud ce-soir, prendre un bain bouillonnant demain tout en réfléchissant aux autres façons de t'enfuir._

Bon j'avoue ma petite voix intérieure est aussi fatiguée que mon corps et n'aspire qu'à dormir. Je m'allonge sur la banquette arrière et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

J'utilise ma rapidité de vampire pour rejoindre Elijah le plus vite possible. Celui-ci se trouve déjà à croupi près du corps.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas fait dans la délicatesse. Déclare-t-il.

- Crois-tu qu'il faisait preuve de délicatesse quand il tentait de violer Ophélie. Dis-je comme pour justifier ma violence.

- Quoi ? S'étrangle-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et prends le corps sans vie sur mon épaule. J'observe partout à la recherche du dernier morceau de cette pourriture.

- Que cherches-tu ? Me demande-t-il.

- Son cœur.

- Que veux-tu en faire ? M'interroge-t-il.

- Une mise en scène pour le Maire. Dis-je.

- A quoi cela va-t-il t'avancer ? Demande-t-il perplexe.

- A attirer le Maire chez nous afin qu'il découvre la présence de notre jeune amie sous notre toit. Ah ! Le Voilà !

Je ramasse le dernier morceau et met en scène la mort de l'homme. J'efface toute trace de la présence d'Ophélie dans le camion et sur le parking. Je ne veux pas dévoiler la surprise au Maire trop tôt. Je laisse le chauffeur sur son siège conducteur et retourne vers la voiture. Elijah ne m'a pas du tout aidé. Il trouve toujours le marché de Wayne honorable. _Oh celui-là, je lui ferais bien avaler sa cravate ! Quoiqu'en ce moment, il ne porte plus de costume._ _Étrange ?_ Je m'assoie à l'avant et observe mon frère d'un œil suspect.

- Quoi ? M'interroge-t-il surprenant mon regard.

- Non rien… Tu veux plaire à Hayley en piquant mon style ?

Mon frère me lance un de ses regards qui en dit long. Il oublie que c'est à moi qu'il le fait et qu'au lieu de m'effrayer, il me fait partir à rire. Elijah démarre et quitte cet endroit furieux que je me moque de lui. Je me tourne vers la banquette arrière, ignorant la mauvaise humeur d'Elijah. Ophélie dort à point fermé. Je rabats la couverture, qui a glissé, sur son épaule et me réinstalle sur mon siège tout en regardant la route dans mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de spécial à tes yeux ? Me demande mon frère.

- Elle plait à Wayne… et elle fait de la tyrolienne sur un câble électrique.

Elijah sourit à son tour et me regarde en coin. Il sait que je ne lui dis pas la vérité mais je n'ai pas envie de me confier. Il ne doit pas être le premier à qui j'en parle. Celle à qui je dois en parler dort à l'arrière de cette voiture mais elle n'est pas encore prête à l'entendre.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je m'éveille à nouveau dans cette magnifique chambre, baignée de soleil. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et profiter de cette quiétude. La fenêtre ne s'ouvre malheureusement pas. J'observe l'encadrement et je remarque que celui-ci a été cloué. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à mon évasion. _Ils ont dû me prendre pour une folle !_

Je me tourne vers mon lit afin de le faire c'est alors que je remarque deux boîtes blanches entourées d'un ruban doré. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et cherche s'il y a un mot à mon intention. Je trouve en effet une petite enveloppe marquée : _**Ophélie**_. Je l'ouvre et sort la petite carte à l'intérieur.

_Mlle__ Ophélie,_

_Je suis vraiment navré que les choses aient si mal commencé entre nous. Je vous serais donc reconnaissant si vous acceptiez de dîner avec moi, ce-soir dans la petite salle à manger. Le dîner sera servi à 20H00. _

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse, votre Klaus._

Je relis le mot, surprise. Je me décide à ouvrir les boites. La première est plate et de forme rectangulaire. Je défais le ruban, soulève le couvercle lentement, écarte le papier protecteur blanc et en sors une magnifique robe bleu roi. Le tissu est doux et vaporeux. L'encolure est recouverte de petites pierres blanches comme des diamants. Elle est courte, au-dessus des genoux et sans manche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la placer devant moi et de m'observer dans le miroir. Elle est vraiment parfaite ! C'est un cadeau fin et raffiné mais je ne peux pas l'accepter même le temps d'un dîner. _Je ne dois pas accepter de cadeau de son kidnappeur sinon… qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Sa complice ?_ Je repose la robe dans sa boîte et me dirige vers la sortie les deux présents en main. Je n'ai pas ouvert l'autre mais je ne veux pas y jeter un œil de peur d'envoyer mes bonnes résolutions à la poubelle. Je pose la main sur la poignée et me rends soudainement compte que je n'ai pas de vêtement adéquat. Je porte toujours la veste de Klaus et mon jean. Je me prépare mais furète dans le dressing de la chambre que j'occupe. C'est un vrai petit magasin à domicile. _Il y a déjà tout ce qu'il faut alors pourquoi m'offrir une robe ? Il a de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres ?_ Je choisi un top saumoné, un jean slim blanc et des ballerines beiges.

Une fois prête, je prends à nouveau les boîtes dans mes mains et sors de la chambre après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite. Je sursaute en découvrant le vampire noir avec lequel je me suis battue. Il me toise de son regard haineux. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, non pas pour me moquer de lui mais pour tenter une approche moins violente.

- Où pourrais-je trouver Klaus ?

Il ne me répond pas et me guide au travers du dédale de couloir de cette maison. _Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe, ma parole ?_ Je le suis sans dire un mot, les boites entre mes bras. Il n'y a pas un chat dans la demeure mais une atmosphère sinistre se dégage des lieux. Je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée et me demande si Diego me conduit bien à Klaus. Nous gravissons enfin un escalier exigu. Diego frappe à la porte quand la voix de Klaus résonne. Je souffle, soulagée. Il m'ouvre la porte et je me faufile à l'intérieur. Je pénètre dans une vaste pièce très claire. Le mur face à la porte par laquelle je suis entrée n'est fait que de fenêtres qui s'élèvent du sol au plafond. Je tourne sur moi-même pour regarder ce qui m'entoure, essentiellement des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Le même visage revient régulièrement, celui d'une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus. Mon regard se pose sur Klaus, il est concentré sur un tableau. Je m'approche tout doucement mais il parvient à m'entendre et se retourne précipitamment. Il se plante devant son œuvre m'empêchant de voir son travail. _Un véritable artiste, il ne veut pas montrer son travail inachevé !_

- Pardon de vous dérangez. Dis-je embêtée de l'interrompre.

- Tu ne me déranges. Me détrompe-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, celle qu'il avait hier soir. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue dans mon atelier ?

- Alors voilà, cette robe est fantastique vraiment mais…

Je m'avance vers lui pour lui rendre les boites.

- Stop ! M'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'arrête stupéfaite.

- Pardon ?!

- Je préférerais que tu restes ici. Me répond-il sans me donner la moindre explication.

- D'accord… Donc, je disais que cette robe est fantastique mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Pourquoi ? M'interroge-t-il légèrement contrarié.

- C'est que je suis votre prisonnière et je ne peux pas accepter vos cadeaux.

Klaus secoue la tête de gauche à droite un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Je sens une vague de frissons parcourir mon échine. _Youhou !... Non mais ça ne va pas moi ?!_

- Donc, si je comprends bien tu peux prendre les vêtements qui se trouvent dans le dressing mais pas la robe et les chaussures que je t'offre pour dîner avec moi ? A moins que c'est ta manière de me dire que tu refuses de dîner avec moi, ce soir ? Récapitule-t-il en allant et venant.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand je vois enfin le tableau qu'il me cachait dans sa totalité. Je me reconnais aussitôt et me précipite devant la peinture qui fait au moins un mètre de haut par trois de large. C'est un portrait de moi endormie dans la chambre que j'occupe ici et vêtu des vêtements que je portais encore ce matin. Les couleurs sont éblouissantes et la courbe des traits est époustouflante. Je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi belle !

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais… mais c'est moi ?

- Euh… Oui ! Dit-il gêner !

- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous peinte ?

- Je… je peins… La nouveauté ! Trouve-t-il comme excuse.

Je regarde autour de moi et hausse les sourcils tout en lui montrant du doigt tous les tableaux de la jolie blonde.

- Elle a été la nouveauté longtemps ?

- Oui ! Non ! Enfin… Commence-t-il.

- Vous êtes… étiez amoureux d'elle et moi, je suis la nouveauté.

- C'est ça. Dit-il enfin un grand sourire aux lèvres faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Donc pour ce dîner ?

- Cette robe…

- Est magnifique et elle t'ira à merveille. Insiste-t-il les sourcils levés et le sourire charmeur.

_Il est doué… Il est très doué ! En même temps c'est facile de tout avoir avec une bouille pareille !_

- Très bien mais je ne veux pas la garder après… Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez mais moi je ne peux pas accepter des cadeaux pareils.

- Parfais. Déclare-t-il.

Je m'avance pour repartir mais je donne finalement un dernier regarde au tableau.

- Je ne suis pas aussi jolie !

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

_Comment peut-elle dire une chose pareille ? Elle est vraiment très belle._ Ses yeux de biches, ses petites tâches de rousseurs sur son nez, son teint clair, ses lèvres roses et ses longs cheveux dans lesquels j'ai envie de perdre mes doigts, la rendent magnifiques à mes yeux. Je la regarde sortir de mon atelier. Elle ouvre la porte et sort sans pour autant fermer derrière elle. Je m'avance pour la refermer quand j'entends sa voix s'adresser à Diego.

- Vous êtes encore-là ? S'enquiert-elle.

- Je suis chargé de vous surveillez. Lui répond-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, arrêtez de tirer une tête de 10 pieds de long, s'il vous plaît ?

Un silence s'ensuit. J'ai envie de sortir de mon atelier pour l'obliger à lui répondre.

- Bon je suis consciente que vous et moi nous sommes partis du mauvais pied mais ce n'était pas personnel quand je vous ai frappé. Continue-t-elle.

Je me retiens de rire à l'entendre s'excuser. Ophélie est aussi douée que moi dans ce domaine apparemment.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Murmure-t-elle.

Diego soupire mais je sais que son soupire n'est pas de l'exaspération, il vient de lui céder… _lui aussi !_

- Je me présente, Ophélie et vous êtes ?

- Diego. Répond-t-il.

- Enchantée Diego. Dit-elle à son tour.

- On est obligé de se serrer la main ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Ah oui ! Pour des présentations réussis, il faut toujours se serrer la main. Plaisante-t-elle.

Tous deux s'en vont en parlant de chose et d'autre.

* * *

_**POV – Marcel :**_

Deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous sommes déjà restés plusieurs jours sans nous voir pour des raisons de sécurité mais jamais parce que nous n'étions pas d'accords. Davina est venue vivre dans la demeure de Klaus pour plus de sécurité mais elle n'a pas apprécié d'être déplacée comme du bétail. Josh me répète depuis son arrivé, qu'elle ne veut voir personne mais cette fois j'en ai assez et il va bien falloir qu'elle accepte de me voir.

Je me dirige jusqu'à sa chambre et frappe à la porte. Personne ne me répond. J'insiste à nouveau et ordonne à la jeune sorcière de m'ouvrir. Toujours aucun bruit. Je force l'entrée et pénètre dans la pièce. Je la retourne complètement mais je ne trouve rien, ni personne. Davina s'est enfuie ! Je sors de la chambre à la recherche de Josh. Je le trouve au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cour, en train de parler avec d'autres Vampires de cinéma.

- Josh ! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules et en attrapant son cou.

- Marcel ? Se réjouit-il faussement.

- Tu as fini de parler du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

- En fait, on parlait du Hobbit et la désolation de Smaug. Répond-t-il en se rendant compte que je me moque de ce dont il parlait. Mais oui, j'ai fini.

- Parfait… Viens avec moi !

J'enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules et le dirige à l'écart des autres.

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui ça ? Me demande-t-il la voix tremblante.

Je l'attrape par la nuque comme un chien attraperait son adversaire pour le soumettre.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Crie-il

- Marcel ! Stop ! M'ordonne une voix que je reconnais aisément.

Je relâche mon emprise et me retourne en direction de cette voix. Je découvre Sophie dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. _Elle est toujours aussi sexy cette sorcière._

- Sophie Devereau ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ici ?

- Je suis là, à la demande de Klaus. Il veut que je lui prépare un dîner pour ce-soir. M'explique-t-elle.

- Pour Ophélie et lui, je suppose…

- Je peux y aller ? Me demande Josh.

- Houai ! Vas y, je te verrais plus tard !

Josh s'éloigne de moi le plus vite possible. Je m'approche de Sophie mais elle pénètre dans la cuisine alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je l'y suis et découvre tout un assortiment de mets tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils pourront manger tout ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je suis les consignes de Klaus à la virgule près. Répond-t-elle froidement en pétrissant la pâte à pain.

- Sophie… On pourrait peut-être récupérer un peu de nourriture et se faire un petit tête à tête toi et moi ?

Elle pose la pâte violemment sur le plan de travail et me regarde les yeux exorbités par l'incrédulité.

- Tu as tué ma sœur ! Suffoque-t-elle.

- Ta sœur a fait condamner ta nièce et trois autres adolescentes tout ça pour que de vieilles chouettes gardent leur pouvoir.

- Elles ont fait ça car elles avaient peur de tes hommes et de toi. Rage-t-elle en pointant son doigt accusateur vers moi.

- A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées ?!... Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accords avec ça ?

- Ça te va bien d'être garant de la morale. Se moque-t-elle en reprenant son travail, signifiant que la discussion est terminée.

Je me dirige vers la sortie mais me retourne vers elle pour la regarder une dernière fois.

- Ça ne te va pas d'être cette sorcière que je vois. La Sophie que j'aimais n'aurait jamais fait ça !

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le psyché. Je ne me trouve pas si mal. Je tourne sur moi-même, la robe virevolte ce qui m'arrache un sourire ravie. Je tourne plus vite et m'amuse à voir le tissu voler autour de moi. Il est si fluide, si léger que j'ai l'impression d'être nue. Je regarde l'heure, il est plus que temps pour moi d'enfiler mes chaussures et de me rendre à la petite salle à manger. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et prends la boîte que je n'ai pas encore ouverte sur mes genoux. J'en sors une paire d'escarpin à haut talon gris argenté de chez Christian Louboutin. Je suis bouche-bée. Je ne sais pas si je dois les porter ou les contempler. A dire vrai, j'ai toujours rêvé de porter les célèbres chaussures à la selle rouge mais elles étaient hors de mes moyens. J'enfile la première. Elle est confortable malgré que ça soit un escarpin mais je me doutais que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec les chaussures bas de gamme. J'enfile la seconde et me mets debout. Je m'observe, je me trouve exceptionnellement jolie. Ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent que ça. Je me dirige vers la porte et prend une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Je pénètre dans la salle à manger vêtu de mon costume noir, de ma chemise bleu roi, d'une cravate noire et d'un petit mouchoir du même bleu que ma chemise dans la poche plaquée de ma veste. Je vérifie la pièce chaque chose doit être à sa place. Je rectifie les couverts afin qu'ils soient droit, je change les verres si j'ai des doutes sur la netteté du cristal quand la porte à double battant s'ouvre laissant apparaître une Ophélie toute de bleu vêtue. Elle est renversante, encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt en m'apercevant. Je vois qu'elle me scrute dans les moindres détails. Je suis ravie de mon effet mais je sens mon estomac faire un saut à l'élastique de mes pieds tout en remontant tellement haut dans mes poumons que mon souffle en est coupé. J'avale ma salive difficilement mais ça va, elle n'a rien remarqué. Elle s'avance doucement dans la salle. Je tire sa chaise afin qu'elle s'y assoie et je me place juste en face d'elle.

- Tu es ravissante… Dis-je en pensant _Époustouflante, Renversante, Éblouissante…_

- Merci… Vous êtes très élégant. Me complimente-t-elle.

- Ce-soir, nous dégusterons des spécialités françaises.

Elle me sourit apparemment touchée de mon attention mais je lis le chagrin dans ses yeux. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre que son pays lui manque ainsi que sa famille. Je décide de changer de sujet pendant que Sophie nous apporte l'hors d'œuvre.

- Sinon, Ophélie qu'elles sont tes passions, tes rêves… tes espoirs ?

- Oh vous êtes bien curieux Mr Mikaelson. Plaisante-t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa manière de prononcer Mikaelson avec son petit accent français.

- Eh bien pour tout vous dire, j'aime le cinéma et je suis une passionnée d'équitation. M'explique-t-elle.

- L'équitation? Et tu pratiques ?

- Tout à fait, je monte à cheval tous les jours. Déclare-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Tu as ton propre cheval ?

- Oui, un trotteur français réformé des courses que j'ai dressé pour le _**CSO***_ ! S'exclame-t-elle, à n'en pas douter, c'est une passionnée !

Elle continue d'en parler pendant un long moment puis ensuite je lui pose des questions sur son travail. Ophélie est aide-soignante en maison de retraite et là encore à l'entendre parler, elle adore son métier. Contrairement à Caroline où toutes les autres femmes que j'ai côtoyé, Ophélie est la seule à me poser des questions sur mes espérances, mes rêves, la naissance de ma passion pour la peinture. Nous parlons avec beaucoup d'entrain et de légèreté durant tout le dîner. Une fois le dessert avalé, Ophélie se lève, j'en fais de même surpris.

- Je vous dis bonne nuit, Mr Mikaelson. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie. Déclare-t-elle en me tendant sa petite main pour que je la serve en une poignée de main.

- Tu pars déjà ? Dis-je étonné de son envie de partir soudainement.

Je lui tiens la main fermement décidé à la gardé toute la soirée.

- Vous m'avez promis de me dire toute la vérité. Je sais que vous n'avez pas promis de le faire ce-soir mais j'avais espéré… Déclare-t-elle en se libérant de mon emprise et en avançant vers la porte pour sortir.

Alors qu'elle pose la main sur la poignée, je me surprends moi-même en déclarant :

- Je suis un Hybride.

* * *

_**POV – Ophélie :**_

Je me retourne surprise par cette déclaration. Un hybride ? Un hybride de quoi ?

- Mi loup-garou, mi vampire. Déclare-t-il en vrillant son regard sur le mien.

- Quoi ?... Je secoue la tête et soupire furieuse qu'il se moque de moi. N'importe quoi !

Je me tourne à nouveau devant la porte pour sortir mais il apparaît devant moi en un éclair.

- Comment… ?

- Rapidité du Vampire. M'explique-t-il.

- Non ! Non ça ne se peut pas…

- Dans mon monde si ! Insiste-t-il.

- C'est impossible ! Les vampires et les loups garous n'existent pas. On raconte ces histoires pour faire peur !

Tout tourne dans ma tête. Tous mes souvenirs avec lui. _Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas croire ça ! C'est impossible ! Les vampires et les loups garous n'existent pas !_

- Comment aurais-je pu te retrouver si vite, si je n'avais eu le flair du loup ? Comment aurais-je pu arracher le cœur d'un homme à main nue, si je n'avais pas été un vampire ? S'emporte-t-il en me prenant par les bras et en me serrant fort à m'en faire mal.

- Aïe ! Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal.

Il me lâche aussitôt et me regarde choqué par son propre geste. Il passe sa main sur son visage et sur sa nuque, l'air perdu.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. S'excuse-t-il.

- Et que vouliez-vous faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Klaus s'éloigne de moi et pose la tranche de ses mains contre ses lèvres.

- Je vais être père dans quelques mois et… et je ne sais pas comment aimer. Commence-t-il.

Je lève un sourcil perplexe.

- Parce que les Vampires et les Loups Garous peuvent avoir des enfants ?

Il éclate de rire mais me voyant croiser les bras sur ma poitrine, il tousse et commence à m'expliquer.

- Tu es vraiment une femme très intelligente… Mais non, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer. En revanche, les loups garous, oui ! Comme je suis les deux…

- Vous pouvez !

- Exacte ! Déclare-t-il.

- Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ?

- Je t'ai vu dans ce camping, entourée de tous les tiens, entourée par tous ces enfants. J'ai vu l'amour que tu leur donnais et qu'ils te rendaient. Toi ! Tu sais aimer !

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entends.

- Vous m'avez kidnappé parce que vous avez besoin d'une nounou pour votre gamine mais il y a des femmes que vous pouvez payer pour ça et elles le feront très bien.

- Mais aucune d'elle n'est toi. Rétorque-t-il. Avec ton franc parlé, ta ténacité. Tu sauras me tenir tête pour son bien-être, tu sauras comment l'écouter et la conseiller comme avec ta filleule… Se stoppe-t-il brusquement comme s'il en avait trop dit.

_Pourquoi parle-t-il d'Eloïse ? M'a-t-il caché quelque chose à propos d'elle ?_

- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

- J'ai dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. Se défend-t-il.

- Non ça, c'est impossible. Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à ne pas réfléchir, bien au contraire.

Klaus détourne le regard mais refuse de m'en dire d'avantage.

- Parlez-moi !

- Ta filleule t'a appelé. Elle a laissé des messages sur ton portable. M'explique-t-il gêné.

- Vous avez mon portable depuis tout ce temps et c'est maintenant que vous me dîtes ça ?

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Lui ennuyé pour moi et moi en colère contre lui. Je tremble de rage. Je secoue la tête et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis déçue comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sors de la salle à manger et cours jusqu'à la chambre. _Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux retrouver mon pays. JE VEUX MA FAMILLE !_ Je l'entends derrière moi. Je sais qu'il pourrait me rattraper aisément mais il n'en fait rien. Je m'enferme jusque dans la salle de bain et me laisse glisser contre la porte, en pleure.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Ophélie pleure derrière cette porte. Je me sens complètement perdu. Elle si forte, s'effondre et c'est à cause de moi. J'aimerais tant la serrer contre moi, lui dire que j'ai été le pire des idiots mais je sais que j'ai raison et qu'elle finira par aimer ma fille. Elle sera la nounou, l'amie, la confidente, la mère qu'elle mérite d'avoir…

Je la laisse à ses lamentations. Elle n'est pas prête à m'écouter encore. Je sors de sa chambre et retourne jusqu'à mon atelier. Je passe par la mezzanine où se trouve mon frère.

- Elijah ! Dis-je en passant à côté de lui, mon ouï sur-développée toujours concentrée sur Ophélie.

- Niklaus ! Déclare-t-il avant de me frapper en plein visage.

Je tombe par la balustrade dans la cour sous la violence de l'impact…

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, certes un peu long mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit "lourd". **_

_**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos petites review sur ce qui vient de se passer. Que pensez-vous de la raison qui a poussé Klaus a kidnapper Ophélie? D'après vous pourquoi Elijah a-t-il attaqué son frère?**_

_**Encore merci de me lire et gros bisous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_

* * *

_**CSO: Concours de Sauts d'Obstacles ;)**_


	5. Mission Evasion

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux review :**_

**Lea Michaelson :** Merci de me lire et voici la suite. Bisous.

**Odessa :** Ravie de te retrouver! Voici le chapitre qui marque le retour de Rebekah. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.

**Klausetcaroline :** Je pensais, en effet, que le coup de poing d'Elijah contre Klaus te ferait grincer des dents plus que ça mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Bon, le frère aîné des Mikaelson n'a pas fini de nous prendre le chou dans ma fic mais effectivement sa relation avec Hayley ne plaide pas en sa faveur car comme on le sait l'amour rend certains et certaines cons! Pour ce qui est de ta question, je t'ai répondu en MP mais j'ajoute que tu devrais être ravie d'Ophélie car même si elle est une tête de mule tu verras qu'elle cerne bien les gens. Sinon, la grande "révélation" arrive tôt je sais mais comme tu l'as compris, Klaus ne veut pas la "perdre" donc il est près à faire beaucoup de chose. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Klaus mérite quelqu'un qui se batte pour lui mais il doit aussi mettre de l'eau dans son vin. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Fifi Brindacier :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre. En tout cas, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton petit commentaire à toi comme toujours remplis d'humour. Bisous ma belle.

**Luna77100 :** HOUA! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire te plaise autant. Je suis ravie! Je vais donc tenté de te faire une petite réponse surtout sur la dernière review parce que répondre aux précédentes ne sert plus à rien du fait que tu as lu les 4 premiers chapitres. Donc, oui, je suis une passionnée d'équitation. Je ne pratique plus malheureusement dû au travail principalement (manque de temps) mais je continue d'aller au centre équestre et parfois je fais des balades pour me détendre. Sinon, je peux te le dire tout de suite, en effet Elijah frappe Klaus car il ne veut pas qu'Hayley soit évincée de son rôle de mère. Voilà, j'espère te revoir pour la suite. Bisous ma belle et oui tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup plus.

**Audrey :** Merci pour ta review! On en a déjà parlé sur Facebook donc je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter de plus, LOL! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents et qu'Ophélie te plaira encore. Bisous ma belle.

**Many Delena :** Hello! MDR... Je m'inspire en effet de ma vie mais bon il y a de grosses différences entre Ophélie et moi quand même et une de taille mais tu le découvriras bien plus tard, LOL! Et euh... Non malheureusement je ne connais pas Klaus personnellement, ça c'est triste :( Sinon, je veux bien passer un petit mot à JP sur son twitter mais je pense qu'elle va me rire au nez quoiqu'en voyant ce qu'elle fait de nos Originels préférés à l'heure actuelle c'est à se demander si elle ne s'aborde pas elle même la série. Sur ces quelques mots, je te laisse lire la suite. Bisous ma belle.

_**Je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode 1x10. Je voulais publier mon chapitre avant.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

**TU ES LE PREMIER JOUR DE MA VIE**

**Chapitre – 5**

**Mission Evasion**

* * *

_**POV – Elijah :**_

Je frappe Klaus en plein visage. La surprise le fait tomber lourdement par-dessus la balustrade. Je m'élance à mon tour dans le vide tout en le visant à nouveau. Mon frère commence à se relever quand mon poing s'écrase sur sa nuque. Il retombe face contre terre. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il écarte Hayley pour une autre femme. Une femme humaine qu'il ne connait pas ! _Je ne peux pas le laisser faire une chose pareille. Hayley est la mère de cet enfant._ Je l'attrape par la veste et par la ceinture de son pantalon et le lance au travers de la cours. Il s'écrase contre le blason de notre famille gravé dans le mur. Mon frère saigne de l'arcade sourcilière et du nez mais je sais que je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur son sort. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'arrêter. _S'il se relève, je suis perdu._ Je m'élance vers lui fou de rage, je le plaque dos contre le mur. Je lui assène coup de poing sur coup de poing contre son torse. Klaus finit par s'écrouler face contre terre mais ma colère n'est pas assouvie. Je continue de le frapper violemment à coup de pied. Je sais que tous les Vampires sont autour de nous dans la cours, sur la mezzanine mais je m'en moque. Je me fou qu'il soit parvenu à devenir leur leader, je me fou qu'ils ne le respectent plus après ce que je lui fais subir. Je sens le regard d'Hayley posé sur moi mais je refuse de lever les yeux vers elle. Si je le quitte du regard, il prendra le dessus sur moi. Je le frappe sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance mais mon frère est très résistance.

- ARRETEZ ! Hurle une voix féminine que je ne reconnais pas.

Je lève les yeux et découvre la jeune femme que mon frère a kidnappée appuyé sur la rambarde de la mezzanine. Durant ce laps de temps, Klaus se relève avec vivacité et m'assène un coup de poing tellement violent que je traverse la cours sur toute sa largeur. Je m'effondre contre le mur et glisse mollement le long. Il s'avance vers moi, le visage ravagé par la colère. Ses yeux dorés sont encerclés par de petites veines noires. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et m'obligent à le regarder.

- N'interfères plus dans mes affaires Elijah où la prochaine fois, je te tues ! Déclare-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux surpris que mon frère en reste-là alors que je l'ai passé à tabac. Il recule de quelques pas et se place au centre de la pièce, les bras écartés comme pour attirer le regard de son auditoire. Hors, il n'ouvre pas la bouche mais étire ses lèvres en un immense sourire carnassier. Il s'avance à nouveau vers moi à vitesse Vampirique, il me soulève à bout de bras au-dessus de lui et me laisse tomber le dos contre son genou. J'entends plus que je ne sens sur le coup un craquement. Je retombe lourdement sur le sol incapable de bouger. Ma respiration est coupée, une douleur fulgurante se propage dans mon corps.

- NON !

Une femme hurle, je ne saurais dire de qui il s'agit avant que je perde connaissance.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Je lève les yeux vers la mezzanine. Hayley court en hurlant vers Elijah, d'un mouvement de tête de ma part, mes Vampires l'attrapent et la raccompagnent jusqu'à sa chambre. Je cherche des yeux Ophélie mais je ne la distingue pas. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre à sa recherche. Très vite, je pénètre à nouveau dans sa chambre. Je la vois s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Je me précipite pour l'en n'empêcher mais elle tourne le loquet quand j'arrive devant la porte. Je frappe légèrement pour ne pas l'effrayer bien que je sais que c'est peine perdu étant donné qu'elle m'a vu briser le dos de mon frère.

- Ophélie… Dis-je dans un souffle.

- Laissez-moi ! Crie-t-elle.

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Vous être une brute sans cœur ! S'emporte-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

_J'ai comme la sensation d'être un gamin ! Etrange ?_

- Oui, j'ai vu mais on ne peut pas dire que vous avez réagis intelligemment non plus ! Continue-t-elle.

- Non mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le laisse me frapper ? Pour qui aurais-je passé ?

Elle ouvre la porte, pose ses poings sur ses hanches et plante son regard dans le mien !

- Alors il n'y a que ça qui compte pour vous ? Le regard des autres ? Me dispute-t-elle. Vous m'avez kidnappé parce que je suis, selon vous, apte à donner de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui ! _Je ne suis plus trop sûr de moi sur ce coup-là._

- Vous m'avez kidnappé pour que… En gros, j'éduque votre enfant ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Euh… Oui ! Dis-je sentant l'énervant monter en moi.

- Première leçon alors arrêtez de vous soucier de ce que pensent les autres et faites les choses en votre âme est consciente ! Vous donnerez un meilleur exemple à votre enfant ! Crie-t-elle en me claquant la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

Je sers et desserre les poings furieux ! Mon frère et maintenant Ophélie ! Qui d'autre va me prendre la tête ? Je sors de sa chambre en claquant si fort la porte que les gongs sautent et la porte tombe. Je soupire d'exaspération et me dirige vers mon bureau où je me sers un verre de Bourbon.

* * *

_**POV- Marcel :**_

Mes Hommes ramassent le corps d'Elijah. L'Originel est inconscient. Rebekah s'avance vers eux et leur ordonnent de le conduire dans sa chambre. Elle désire s'en occuper elle-même. La jolie blonde ne me regarde pas et suit le cortège jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Une fois le calme retombé, je sens une présence derrière moi, celle de Sophie. Elle vient de terminer son travail et rentre chez elle.

- C'est mouvementé ici ! Remarque-t-elle.

- Pas toujours mais disons que depuis le retour des Originels, il y a plus de divertissement.

Elle sourit et lève les sourcils pas très convaincue. La jolie sorcière passe à côté de moi en direction de la sortie, laissant une traînée de parfum fruité derrière elle.

- Sophie !

- Oui ? Fait-elle en se retournant.

- Euh… Tu ne devrais pas rentrer seule chez toi. Thierry !

Mon meilleur homme sort aussitôt de l'ombre et s'avance à mon côté attendant mes consignes.

- Ramènes-là chez elle. On ne sait jamais sur qui elle pourrait tomber.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Marcel. Déclare-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Je croise le regard de mon Homme et ami fidèle qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête et la suit. Alors que Sophie quitte la demeure, je vois Klaus sortir de la chambre d'Ophélie et se diriger vers son bureau. Il est temps que je lui parle d'un autre problème. Je le rejoins dans son bureau, il est debout face à un tableau représentant le visage d'un homme chauve peint à grand coup de pinceau. Klaus a le visage fermé et tient un verre dans sa main.

- Pour qui se prennent-ils tous ? Me demande-t-il sans attendre ma réponse. Mon frère ose se dresser contre moi pour Hayley. Rebekah me hait. Maintenant c'est Ophélie… Soupire-t-il.

Je ne sais trop quoi répondre à ça !

- Elle pense que j'ai eu tort de rendre les coups à mon frère. Crois-tu que j'ai eu tort ? M'interroge-t-il.

- Je pense que tu ne pouvais pas laissé passer ça. Dis-je sachant que les nouvelles que j'avais à lui apprendre ne lui plairaient pas.

- Toi, tu comprends mieux que personne ! Dit-il en avalant son verre de Bourbon… Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre parce qu'elle n'est pas un vampire comme nous et surtout elle ne connait pas notre hiérarchie ! Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Là encore j'acquiesce avec un grand sourire. Il me regarde les sourcils levés comprenant que je lui cache quelque chose.

- Aller ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. M'invite-t-il en me servant un verre et en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu me laisses gérer ça. Tu as assez de soucis pour le moment et je ne veux pas que…

- Que mon impulsivité gâche tout ! Termine-t-il.

- Exact ! Il ne répond rien et attend que je termine. Davina s'est enfuie. Dis-je avec gravité.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'étrangle-t-il.

Je lui lance mon regard _« Tu as bien compris, mec ! »_

- Rien ne me serra épargné ce-soir ! Rage-t-il

J'attends avec impatience qu'il m'accorde le droit de la rechercher.

- Tu la connais mieux que quiconque alors soit… Je te laisse 24 heures ! Dit-il.

Je me lève près à me lancer à la recherche de Davina. Je dois la trouver avant lui sinon ça sera un vrai carnage, se sont deux têtes de mules.

* * *

_**POV – Rebekah :**_

Des coups sont frappés à la porte. J'invite Hayley à pénétrer dans la chambre. Je l'ai entendu sortir de la sienne. Elle s'avance jusqu'au lit où se trouve mon frère à nouveau conscient mais toujours incapable de bouger.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait briser le dos par son propre frère. Déclare-t-il.

Hayley s'allonge près de lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule. _J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de trop mais je dois comprendre ce qu'il y a eu entre mes frères._

- Pourquoi Klaus et toi en êtes venus aux mains ?

Il regarde Hayley, hésitant à me répondre, sans doute de peur de la blesser.

- Klaus veut me tuer quand j'aurai accouché c'est ça ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour toi après l'accouchement mais je sais ce qu'il a prévu pour votre fille… Commence-t-il énigmatique.

Nous le regardons impatientes qu'il nous raconte la suite.

- Il a kidnappé Ophélie pour qu'elle devienne la mère du bébé. Déclare-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre trop abasourdie par la nouvelle. Hayley ouvre et ferme la bouche apparemment soufflée, elle aussi, par la déclaration d'Elijah.

- Il… Il lui a trouvé une mère ? Répète-t-elle.

Elijah la serre aussi fort qu'il le peut, étant donné son état.

- Il faut empêcher ça ! Dis-je retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Klaus ne peut pas priver Hayley de son rôle de mère.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire et regardes le résultat ! Déclare mon frère.

- On a qu'à la tuer ? Propose Hayley.

- Non ! S'écrie Elijah scandalisé. Nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que lui. De plus, c'est aussi une victime de Klaus !

- Très bien, il va falloir trouver une autre solution alors. Dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

_**And I was like**_

_**Baby, baby, baby ooooh**_

_**i'm like**_

_**Baby, baby, baby noooo**_

_**i'm Like**_

_**Baby, baby, baby ohh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Baby, baby, baby ohh**_

_**i'm like**_

_**Baby, baby, baby noo**_

_**i'm like**_

_**Baby, baby, baby ohh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement. C'est déjà le matin ! Une chanson d'une grande niaiserie raisonne dans ma maison. Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige vers l'endroit d'où provient cette musique. Je pénètre dans la chambre d'Ophélie. Celle-ci est assise en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé.

- C'est quoi ça ? Crie-je avec force à cause du son de la musique à fond

Elle ne réagit pas. Je m'approche d'elle et m'aperçoit alors qu'elle a du coton dans les oreilles. J'arrête la chaîne et me tourne vers elle à nouveau. Je retire le coton d'une de ses oreilles la faisant sursauter. Ophélie me regarde et se rend compte que j'ai coupé la musique.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ça ! C'était Justin Bieber ! Répond-t-elle.

- Tu aimes… ce chanteur ?

- Absolument pas ! Rétorque-t-elle en retirant le second bouchon d'oreille.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'écoutes si fort ?

- Pour vous obliger à me libérer ! Explique-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- En écoutant Justin Bieber ? _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai prononcé le nom de ce gamin !_

- Je vous torture ! Dit-elle

- Avec Justin Bieber ? Ris-je

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de pression et ça va peut-être vous surprendre mais je n'ai jamais torturé qui que ce soit, moi ! Réplique-t-elle en remettant le son avec la télécommande de la chaîne tout en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui rends son sourire et je vais vers la chaîne que je sors du meuble. Je me dirige ensuite vers la mezzanine, Ophélie sur mes talons et jette la chaîne par-dessus la balustrade.

- Adieu Justin Bieber ! Dis-je en me frottant les mains.

La jolie brune redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. _J'adore quand elle fait ça !... Je suis malade !_

- Brise fer ! Rétorque-t-elle puis elle tourne les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je regarde alors Diego toujours chargé de sa surveillance. Il retire à son tour des cotons de ses oreilles.

- Mais pourquoi tu as des cotons ?

- C'est Ophélie, elle m'avait prévenue et m'avait conseillé d'en mettre. Me répond-t-il en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Je devrais être furieux qu'on se moque de moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle cherche par tous les moyens à me faire plier. _Me faire plier de rire, ça, c'est fait au moins !_ Ophélie est une battante mais elle a une manière très particulière de me tenir tête. J'adore sa pugnacité et sans s'en rendre compte, elle me conforte dans ma décision.

…

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard**_

…

La nuit est tombée, le calme règne dans la demeure. Je peux enfin m'adonner à mon passe-temps favoris mais je dois d'abord accrocher le portrait d'Ophélie. Je cherche du regard l'emplacement adéquat. Je sais exactement où il serait idéal mais suis-je près à voir son visage, à cet endroit ? Suis-je près à retirer le portrait de Caroline de mon champs de vision ? J'hésite puis finalement pose le tableau représentant Ophélie sur le vieux canapé en cuir qui trône face à mon chevalet. De là, je peux le voir aisément sans avoir retiré celui de Caroline. Je pose une nouvelle toile sur le chevalet, sors ma peinture, mes pinceaux et m'apprête à commencer quand Marcel pénètre dans mon atelier. Je soupire d'agacement en constatant qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé Davina mais qu'en plus il a perdu la trace de Josh. Je pose mon matériel et demande au premier vampire à ma portée d'aller chercher Sophie et Sabine. Marcel ne comprend pas ce que je cherche à faire mais je me tais et nous attendons patiemment l'arrivée des sorcières.

* * *

_**POV – Marcel :**_

Sophie et Sabine pénètrent dans l'atelier poussées par le vampire. Elles avancent ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles font là.

- Bonsoir ! Dit Klaus d'un air serein, ce qui n'est pas très positif.

- Que nous veux-tu ? Demande Sophie.

- Je veux que Sabine et toi fassiez de la magie. Déclare-t-il.

- De la magie ? S'étonne Sabine. Mais vous n'avez pas Davina pour ça ?

Klaus m'observe et sourit tout en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

- Nous l'avions. Commence-t-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échappe.

- Quoi ? S'étrangle Sophie.

Les deux sorcières se regardent dans les yeux comme si elles pouvaient communiquer par la pensée.

- Ni pensez même pas. Les menaces Klaus. Vous êtes ici pour repérer Davina.

- Elle sentira notre magie. Lui fait remarquer Sabine.

- Pas si on pratique deux sorts en même temps. Déclare Sophie se rappelant avoir déjà utilisé ce stratagème afin de repérer le lieu où se trouvait Elijah quand il était dans son cercueil.

- Je vois que tu as une bonne mémoire. S'émerveille Klaus à l'idée que son plan puisse aboutir.

Sophie et Sabine le regardent apparemment peu enclin à le satisfaire.

- Oh ! Vous pouvez refuser mais dans ce cas je vous ferais tuer et je laisserais Davina exercer sa vengeance sur les vôtres, vous empêchant ainsi de terminer le rituel de la Moisson. Les menace-t-il à nouveau.

Sophie et Sabine finissent par céder aux exigences de Klaus et toutes deux font de la magie. Les rituels fonctionnent au-delà de nos espérances. Nous nous préparons à partir quand Elijah débarque devant son frère. L'atmosphère est lourde mais Klaus n'a pas l'intention de perdre de temps avec Elijah.

- Je dois te parler. Lui demande son frère aîné.

- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Rétorque froidement Klaus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interroge Elijah.

- On en parlera à mon retour. Déclare Klaus en laissant son frère au milieu de l'atelier.

Tous les Vampires, hormis Diego, le suivent à la recherche de Davina.

* * *

_**POV – Rebekah :**_

Je regarde mon frère partir avec ses sbires. Une fois qu'ils sont tous sortis de la demeure, Hayley me rejoint et nous nous avançons vers la porte de chambre de la fameuse Ophélie. Diego est à son poste. Il nous regarde approcher. Je lui souris et utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui briser les cervicales. Il tombe raide mort sur le sol. Je pénètre dans la chambre mais ne trouve personne. Je m'avance quand je sens un coup porté sur ma tête. Je tombe face contre terre quelques secondes sonnés. Je regarde avec quoi cette petite garce m'a frappé : le tabouret de la coiffeuse ! Je me masse le crâne et sort comme une furie mais je n'ai pas à aller bien loin. Hayley la tient par le poignet, si fort que la circulation sanguine de la pauvre fille est stoppée. Je sépare les deux femmes et plonge mon regard dans celui d'Hayley !

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'Elijah a dit ? C'est autant une victime de Klaus que toi, Elijah ou moi.

- Elle a tenté de s'enfuir ! Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Rétorque-t-elle.

- On est là pour ça, toutes les deux ! Dis-je à la mère de ma nièce avant de me tourner vers la prisonnière de Klaus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Me crie cette dernière, a croupi près de Diego.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es inquiète pour lui ? C'est un abruti !

Elle me regarde noir en fronçant les sourcils. Je lève l'un des miens perplexes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Ça va ! Il va s'en sortir. C'est un vampire, il n'y a qu'un pieu dans le cœur qui peut le tuer.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire du mal aux gens ! Réplique-t-elle.

- Et le tabouret sur ma tête ?

- Euh… Oui ! Désolée mais je croyais que c'était Klaus. Rétorque-t-elle.

- Il vous aurait tué ! Ris-je.

- Il n'a rien fait quand je lui ai collé mon poing dans le nez l'autre soir. Déclare-t-elle.

Je la regarde les yeux ronds. Cette fille a collé son poing dans le nez de mon frère et elle est encore en vie ! _Elle doit être vraiment spéciale à ses yeux._

- N'importe quoi… Marmonne Hayley.

Je la foudroie du regard en espérant la faire se taire.

- Bon écoute… Nous sommes partie du mauvais pied, je suis Rebekah et voici Hayley !

- La mère du bébé ! Conclue-t-elle en observant le ventre rond de la future maman.

- Mon bébé ! S'emporte aussitôt la louve.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Rétorque la prisonnière.

- Houai c'est ça… Souffle Hayley.

- Pardon ? Je ne veux pas élever VOTRE enfant ! C'est le VOTRE ! Vous êtes SA mère et non moi ! C'est Klaus qui m'a kidnappé pour que je serve de nounou, moi, je n'ai rien demandé ! S'emporte à son tour Ophélie.

- OK ! On sait tout ça et on est là pour t'aider.

Je tente de calmer le jeu entre les deux femmes ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire. Hayley regarde Ophélie avec mépris et les yeux de cette dernière lance des éclairs à la louve.

- Je suis la petite sœur de Klaus et il a toujours été dur avec moi ! Il m'a à de nombreuses reprises dagué et manipulé dans son propre intérêt. Je suis la mieux placé pour savoir que Klaus peut faire souffrir et si tu t'obstines à lui tenir tête comme tu le fais, il finira par te tuer.

- Quoi ? S'étrangle Ophélie.

- Tu peux soit resté ici et attendre la première occasion pour frapper Klaus ou nous suivre et parvenir à retrouver ta famille ?

Elle me dévisage stupéfaite de ma proposition puis fronce les sourcils pensant surement que je lui tends un piège.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Me demande-t-elle en se relevant. Pourquoi tenez-vous à m'aider ?

- Je ne veux pas t'aider… du moins pas vraiment. Mon frère, Klaus, t'a kidnappée pour que tu sois la nouvelle mère de ma nièce. Hors, sa vraie mère peut très bien tenir ce rôle.

- Donc tu dégages et vite ! Rage Hayley en poussant Ophélie qui recule contre le mur de sa chambre.

- Hayley arrêtes ! Tonne Elijah en approchant de nous trois. Que faites-vous encore ici ?

Je lui explique en deux trois mots ce qui s'est passé et mon frère se tourne vers Ophélie pour lui parler plus calmement.

- Ophélie… Tu dois t'en aller. Klaus n'es pas bon pour toi. Tout ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne pas. Mon frère t'a mêlé à nos histoires mais crois-moi, il est mieux pour toi que tu t'en ailles. Dit-il calmement.

La jeune femme acquiesce à ses paroles. Je l'attrape par la main et la guide au travers des dédales de couloirs pour quitter la maison. Nous arrivons à une petite porte qui donne sur une petite rue plongée dans le noir, une voiture nous attend. Nous nous installons à l'intérieur et je mets le contact. Je respecte scrupuleusement le code de la route et j'ai emprunté une voiture ou plutôt j'ai volé une voiture noire afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je sens le regard d'Ophélie posé sur moi mais elle ne pipe pas un mot. Je décide de mettre un peu de musique afin de détendre l'atmosphère. La jeune femme tourne alors la tête vers la ville, je sais qu'elle pleure, j'entends ses sanglots qui me broient le cœur.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non. Me répond-t-elle.

- Tu penses qu'on ne va pas y arriver ?

- Non. Dit-elle en tentant de s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Eh bien alors quoi ?

- Cette chanson… C'est la chanson préférée de ma filleule. Ça me fait penser à elle. Ce matin, je pensais ne jamais la revoir et ce-soir tu m'offres ton aide pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

Je déglutie difficilement, personne ne m'a jamais remercié et encore moins apprécier à sa juste valeur mes agissements. Je suis stupéfaite et ne trouve pas mes mots. Je décide de changer de conversation.

- Je me suis renseignée, ta famille a été contrainte par le gouvernement américain de quitter le pays… Leur visa touristique arrivait en limite de date. Je suppose donc que tu n'as pas de passeport et encore moins de billet d'avion.

- C'est exact. Répond-t-elle.

- J'ai donc contacté une personne qui pourra te venir en aide. Dis-je.

J'engage la voiture sur un long chemin bordé d'arbre luxuriant et nous arrivons à un immense manoir en pierre blanche. Je gare la voiture devant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre à la volée. Christian Wayne sort de sa demeure en trombe pour venir ouvrir la portière à Ophélie.

- Comment allez-vous ? Lui demande-t-il en l'aidant à s'extraire de la voiture.

- Bien merci. Répond-t-elle surprise de l'allier que j'ai trouvé.

- Votre famille était tellement inquiète pour vous. Déclare-t-il en prenant son bras dans le sien pour gravir les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Je les suis, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Wayne la fait entrer à l'intérieur et se tourne vers moi.

- Vous comprenez Mlle Mikaelson que je ne peux pas vous faire entrer ici ? Me demande-t-il.

- J'en suis bien consciente mais je voulais m'assurer qu'Ophélie serait en sécurité.

- Elle l'est à présent et je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

Il me gratifie d'un sourire et claque la porte à mon nez. Je redescends les marches penaudes un sentiment de mal être m'envahissant. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant le passage à une Ophélie courant vers moi. Je m'avance vers elle à mon tour. _Si ce type a touché un seul de ses cheveux, je l'étripe ! Quittes à détruire son manoir briques par briques pour l'atteindre ! _Ophélie me saute alors dans les bras.

- Merci Rebekah ! Christian m'emmène tout de suite à l'aéroport afin que je rentre chez moi dans son jet. S'écrie-t-elle. Rien n'aurait été possible sans vous !

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu sais que je l'ai fait autant pour toi que pour ma nièce.

- Je sais et elle a de la chance d'avoir une super Tata ! Déclare-t-elle en me serrant contre elle à nouveau. Prends soin de toi et de ta famille.

Je pouffe de rire. Je ne peux pas m'empêché de lui demander si elle inclue Klaus dedans.

- C'est vrai qu'il est… comment dire ? Spécial ! Mais… mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement mauvais. Tout au fond de lui c'est un cœur fragile qui ne sait pas comment aimer et se faire aimer. M'explique-t-elle avant de retourner dans le manoir de Wayne.

_C'est là que je comprends que j'ai fait une belle connerie !_

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

La défaite fut cuisante… et cuisante est vraiment le terme exact, ma veste en cuir en fume encore ! Je pénètre dans ma chambre pour me changer. Entre odeur de vampire morts et cuir brûlé, je ne sens vraiment pas la rose ! Marcel pénètre à son tour dans ma chambre alors que je suis torse nu. Je le regarde les sourcils levés. _Je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait à ce point !_

- Klaus ! S'il te plait, laisses-moi plus de temps. La force ne résout rien avec elle. Davina est trop puissante… Commence-t-il.

- Jusqu'à ce que sa magie la consume et là, il sera trop tard pour agir.

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Laisses-moi encore essayer ? Me supplie-t-il.

Je réfléchis tout en enfilant un de mes très nombreux pulls fins gris quand Diego pénètre à son tour dans la pièce ! _Depuis quand ma chambre est-elle ouverte au publique ?_

- Klaus ! On a un problème ! Rebekah m'a brisé la nuque et a kidnappé Ophélie ! Déclare ce dernier.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer mais c'est peine perdu.

- REBEKAH !

Ma sœur pénètre aussitôt dans ma chambre, Elijah sur ses talons. Je le bouscule et attrape ma sœur par la gorge, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- J'ai… j'ai libéré une innocente de ta brutalité ! Me dit-elle.

- Où est-elle ?

- Niklaus ! Me rappelle mon frère.

- Oh ! Toi, laisses-moi tranquille !

Mon frère m'empoigne à son tour par le bras mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Cette fois, il ne peut pas m'avoir par surprise.

- Arrêtez ! Crie Rebekah mais nous ne l'écoutons pas. STOP ! Hurle-t-elle en nous repoussant chacun dans nos pénates. Ça suffit ! Vous ne voyez pas ce que vous faites ? Notre famille se détruit par votre faute !

- Rebekah ! Souffle Elijah pour la faire taire.

- Je ne m'arrêterais pas ! J'en ai assez ! 1000 ans que l'on vit ensemble et on a jamais réussi à s'entendre. Il faut qu'on passe outre nos à priori. Nous sermonne-t-elle. Klaus ! Tu crois que la relation d'Elijah et Hayley va te priver de ton enfant. Non si tu te décides à te conduire en adulte responsable ça n'arrivera pas ! Elijah ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas priver Klaus de sa paternité mais avoue quand même que ta relation avec Hayley est malsaine. Tu as des vues sur la mère de ta nièce, je te rappelle !

Elijah la regarde dans les yeux et préfère sortir sans un mot. _Ma sœur aurait-elle réussi à lui clouer le bec ?_ Rebekah me regarde à son tour.

- J'ai libéré Ophélie pour permettre à Hayley de jouer son rôle de mère mais je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas d'instinct maternel et qu'elle est brutal… Commence ma sœur.

- Comme moi !

- Non pas comme toi. Toi, tu es brutal mais tu cherches le bien de ton enfant et c'est pour ça que tu avais kidnappé Ophélie. En revanche, Hayley… Eh bien, elle est différente. Elle est plus dur moins sensible ! M'explique-t-elle sans vraiment être clair même si je sais où elle veut en venir.

- Tu es en train de me dire que j'avais fait le bon choix en kidnappant Ophélie ?

- Non ! Je dis qu'Ophélie est la personne idéale pour ce rôle mais la kidnapper n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Répond-t-elle.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu dois lui donner envie de te suivre… Lui donner envie d'être la nounou de ta fille ! Déclare Rebekah avec plein de sous-entendu dans la voix.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ma sœur peut me critiquer mais elle est aussi manipulatrice que moi !

- Maintenant c'est trop tard de toute façon et nous devons rechercher Davina.

- Laisses Marcel s'en occuper. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la décider c'est lui et toi envole toi pour la France ! Dit-elle.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle rentre pour la France ?

- Parce que je l'ai confié à un homme qui a son propre jet privé et qui la ramène au près des siens… Christian Wayne !

* * *

_**Voili, voilou,**_

_**Alors ce chapitre 5 pas trop long? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'affrontement Klaus/Elijah? Les petits moments Klophélie (marque déposée, Klaus+Ophélie) vous ont-ils plu? Que pensez-vous de Rebekah dans ce chapitre?**_

_**Je vous laisse maintenant et je vous dis encore merci de me lire, merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des review. Gros bisous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


End file.
